


TACCCLL+GP and the Adventures They Saw

by 3jaem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, hydrated, smilyisamazing, superhero au, tacccll+gp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3jaem/pseuds/3jaem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No judging. Kind of sad at the beginning, gets funnier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Characters

Smily: Ultra Twin 1  
Age: 18  
Birthday: May 12, 1998

 

Jennifer: FanGirl  
Age: 19  
Birthday: January 21, 1998

 

Julia: Fire  
Age: 18  
Birthday: July 7, 1998

 

Shelby: Ultra Twin 2  
Age: 18  
Birthday: June 28, 1998

 

Allysa: Moth Girl  
Age: 19  
Birthday: December 30, 1997

 

Lauryn: Jumping Bean  
Age: 18  
Birthday: August 5, 1998

 

Ella: The Wave  
Age: 19  
Birthday: October 15, 1997

 

Meesha: Ice  
*they/them pronouns*  
Age: 18  
Birthday: June 4, 1998

 

Jaque: Royal Cupid  
Age: 19  
Birthday: February 24, 1998


	2. How it All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In City City, it was a rainy day. There were 9 teens going about their normal days, unaware of what was about to happen.   
> You see, it was a big day for the science world. They had made their newest invention at Sciency Labs, and it went horribly wrong. Those 9 teens' lives were about to change.

MARCH 25, 2016

~•~

In City City, it was a rainy day. There were 9 teens going about their normal days, unaware of what was about to happen.   
You see, it was a big day for the science world. They had made their newest invention at Sciency Labs, and it went horribly wrong. Those 9 teens' lives were about to change. 

~

Jennifer is reading fanfiction as a strange light hit her, knocking her out of her chair. She feels her head hit something.

\---

When she woke up, she didn't remember who she was. All she knew was she was in an empty house.   
"I'm hungry, might as well eat something."  
She mutters to herself, going in the kitchen. She notices a small vial of orange liquid and uncorks it, sniffing it.  
"That's weird."  
She says, picking up a small note that says,  
Sorry for the inconvenience. Drink to remember.  
She drinks the liquid hesitantly, then suddenly remembers everything. Well, she doesn't remember a family. Just friends. Odd...she barely has time to think about it before a car pulls up outside her door. She goes out and a man explains that he's there to take her to her friends. She cautiously gets in, then they drive around the block to her friend Allysa's house. They walk in.

~

The black-haired girl sits in her living room, sipping at a glass of water, when Jennifer walks in.  
"Hey! I'm glad to see you. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
"Uh, there was a strange light and I passed out. I tried to call you guys, but there's no cell signal. Or wifi. I turned on the news, but there was just static."  
"Huh. Weird. Did you drink that orange stuff?"  
"There was no orange stuff, but there was some blueberry flavoured syrup that I drank. It was pretty good."  
"Oh, mine was orange. Let's get in the car. It's a limo!"  
"Uh, sure. Let me grab my stuff."  
"I'm not waiting for you. Let's go."  
Allysa protests as the younger girl grabs her by the arm and drags her out to the car.

~

"Hey, you! Wake up, you!"  
Meesha yells in her ear, shoving her to wake her up.  
"What? I'm up, I'm up. Who are you, and why are you in my house?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Huh. I'm hungry. Eat first, talk later?"  
"Perfect."  
The two of them walk into the kitchen, where to vials sit on the counter. They drink them, wanting to remember who they are desperately.  
"Mm, chocolate!"  
Meesha says happily as they lick their lips clean of any remaining chocolate syrup.  
"Meesha, have you ever seen that car before?"  
"No..."  
"Look, it's Jennifer and Allysa!"  
Julia exclaims, throwing the door open.   
"Hey."  
"You guys okay?"  
Meesha asks, noticing the worried look on Allysa's face.   
"There's something off about this whole thing..."  
The older of the two says.  
"Let's get in the car. We can think about it after we figure out what the weird light was."  
Meesha says, as the group walks to the car and gets in.

~

"Die, motherfucker! Outta my room!"  
Smily screams, chasing a blonde girl down the stairs.  
"This is my house, bitch! Get out of here!"  
"Never!"  
Smily chases Shelby around the island in the kitchen, armed with a knife, and Shelby runs from her, holding a fork. When they finally stop, both worn out, they notice vials sitting on the island.   
"Maybe it's Gatorade..."  
Smily mutters, uncorking it because she needs HYDRATION.   
"I need a little hydration too. I'll drink mine."  
Shelby says. They each drink it  
"How the fuck am I related to you?"  
Shelby asks Smily.  
"I love you too!"  
Smily says, sticking her tongue out. A black car pulls up, and the two of them go outside to see four of their friends standing there.   
"Uh, Smily, why do you have a knife?"  
Julia asks.  
"And why the fuck are you holding a giant fork?"  
Meesha laughs at Shelby.  
"Well, I was chasing her around because I didn't know she's my sister..."  
Smily says awkwardly.  
"Oh my lord."  
Jennifer mutters.  
"Uh, ooookay."  
Allysa laughs, not quite knowing what to say to that.  
"Let's go somewhere with food."  
Shelby suggests, and they all pile in.

~

"Bake that cake! Bake that cake! Oh yeah, oh yeah."  
Lauryn sings, dancing around as she waits for the oven to cook the pound cake she just put in.  
"Oh, what's that?"  
She says, noticing a vial of blue liquid on the counter next to the mixer.  
"How did I not notice that?"  
She asks herself.  
"Because you have the Lubbles."  
A voice says, laughter in it.   
"Who are you?"  
Lauryn asks as a girl steps into her kitchen.  
"I'm Jaque, drink that shit. Tastes hella fine."  
Lauryn looks at the strange girl, and drinks the blue crap.  
"Yum, I can taste the blue dye number 5."  
She jokes. Jaque laughs and says,  
"Now give me all the money you have and I won't hurt you."  
"I thought we were friends!"  
"You thought wrong!"  
"What in the hell is going on here?"  
Smily asks, walking into the kitchen.  
"And Lauryn, you don't have friends. We all hate you."  
Shelby says.  
"I like her!"  
Smily protests.  
"But everybody hates you too."  
Shelby says.  
"At least nobody likes me!"  
"What?"  
"Nobody did great things in Greek mythology."  
"I have no idea what you're saying."  
"She's right."  
Julia says to the other blonde. Meesha pulls out a 10 dollar bill, strokes it while clutching it to their chest, and fake sobs.  
"Not again..."  
Julia mutters, laughing. Allysa laughs, too. Then, Jennifer says,  
"Lauryn, we hate you. Come with us so we can sell you."  
"It's because I'm black!"  
"What the fuck?"  
"You hate me because I'm black. Racist!"  
"Uh..."  
"She's just mad because she can't get the bone."  
Jaque laughs.  
"You're disgusting."  
Lauryn frowns at her, following the other nine out to the car.

~

"Hmm..."  
Ella hums thoughtfully as she looks at the vial of red stuff.  
"Well, the note says I should drink it, but..."  
"Ella, please we know you're in there!!!"  
Comes some voices from outside her door.  
"Okay, now seems like a good time to remember what the heck is going on..."  
Ella mutters to herself, ripping the vial back and drinking all of it.   
"Hold on, guys, I'm coming!"  
She calls, walking quickly to the door to see Smily and Julia with their face pressed against the narrow windows on both sides of the door.   
"Hey, Ella."  
Lauryn says.   
"Hi!"  
Jaque waves.   
"Hola, yo soy Allysa."  
"I know you all. Who's car is that?"  
"Ours!"  
They all grin.  
"Uh, okay."  
Ella laughs, getting in.

\---

The car takes them to Sciency Labs. They're greeted by two boys about their age. One introduces himself as Aden. The other says,  
"I'm Wade."  
And extends his hand. Shelby only looks at him and asks,  
"How much hair do you have on your head, child?"  
"Little tiny amoeba!"  
Smily laughs as the frowning brunette boy stands in front of her, frowning.  
"Hey, I'm almost as tall as you."  
He protests. She pats him on the head. "Not even close."  
Jennifer laughs from next to Smily.  
"I'm taller than you!"  
"Aden, please explain to them what they're doing here."  
"Not until she stops."  
Aden frowns. Shelby joins in and the two of them poke at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first revised chapter. How'd you like it? I kind of hate the real spelling of Aedan's name, so I changed it to Aden.  
> Hopefully this will help the plot. I will be taking down many of the next chapters.   
> Much love, Smily
> 
>  
> 
> ++ jennifer here :')) so i hope ya'll enjoy smily's story because it's gr8 and action packed,, give her lots of support please !! much love


	3. We Got the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to juggle knives!"

After the boys explain to them that they're superheroes, made to save anywhere that needs saving, they show them to their rooms. The girls shower, get changed, then go to the lounge, sitting down on the white leather couches. Lauryn sits on the coffee table, but Smily scowls and yells,  
"Tables are for glasses, not asses!"  
And Lauryn gasps, shocked by the sudden noise. Startled, she twitches and falls off the table. Shelby laughs and fist-bumps Smily. But then, there's a flash of light. When the light fades, there's only one person standing there. And she looks like a mix between Shelby and Smily.   
"What the fuck?!"   
The girl says.   
"Look, Shelby and Smily have merged!"  
"The Ultra Twins are a go."  
"Shelby, shut up!"  
"No, you shut up!"  
"I can't, we have the same mouth!"  
The rest of the team stares at the sight before them, trying not to laugh.   
"This isn't funny!"  
"Can someone help us?!"  
Then, the Ultra Twin jumps. She stays airborne, and flies a few laps around the area they're in. She turns invisible, and taps Wade on the shoulder, then flies back up again and does the same thing to Aden. There's laughter, and then the Ultra Twin ties the two boys' shoelaces together so one can't move without the other.  
"You two are going to stay like that until you explain how to separate."  
"Just imagine yourself as an individual person, and do it on the ground."  
The Ultra Twin lands, and closes her eyes. She turns back into Shelby and Smily.   
"That."  
"Was."  
"Awesome!"  
The rest of them giggle at the two boys trying to untie themselves. Allysa holds up her hands in a frame and asks, "Does anyone ship it?"  
They finally untie themselves and Aedan says,   
"Now that wasn't necessary."  
"But it was hella fun."  
Shelby replies.   
Jaque notices a fly flying around the room. She quickly takes her hair down and shoots the rubber band at it, killing it.  
"Looks like Jaque has the improved eyesight, Royal Cupid is a go."  
Wade says excitedly. Then, two wings suddenly appear out of Allysa's back.  
"This shirt is brand new!"  
She huffs in annoyance.  
"Aden, Allysa has her wings!"   
Then, Lauryn sneezes, and shoots up into the roof before falling down.  
"That really freaking hurt!"  
"Uh, I think that what superhuman..."  
Meesha says.  
"Jumping Bean is a go."  
Aden nods. Wade suddenly goes flying across the room, and they all snicker.  
"I assume that was you?"  
Aden says, pointing to Ella.   
"Yep!"  
She grins.  
"The Wave is a go."  
Wade groans as he rejoins them. Then, Aden yells,   
"Annabeth is awesome! I love Harry Potter! Go Patriots!"  
And faints, and not daintily. Jennifer and the rest laugh loudly.   
"FanGirl is a go."  
Wade says, smiling. Julia and Meesha hip check. The blonde bursts into flames and yells,   
"I'm burning! I'm burning! Wait, it doesn't hurt."  
"Fire is a go!"  
Wade whoops.  
Meesha is then standing on a pile of snow, and yells,   
"What the fuck?! Last I checked I wasn't Elsa!"  
"Ice is a go! It worked!"  
He laughs. Aden groans and sits up slowly.   
"Did it work?"  
He asks excitedly.  
"Yes. You guys need to start training."  
He says to the group currently chattering excitedly.   
"Can we eat first?"  
Ice asks.  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?"  
"There's a place where they cook the food in front of you. I forget what it's called, but it's Japanese and tastes really good."  
Smily says.   
"I know the place. We'll take the car."  
Aden says, and the girls follow him and Wade. They arrive and see a gorgeous black limousine, with bulletproof glass and tinted windows. Their jaws drop, and they get in.  
\---  
"Welcome."  
The hostess says.  
"Hi. We need a table for 11?"  
"A large group. Follow me."  
She smiles. Smily lowkey checks her out as they walk.   
"She's blonde...Smiiiiiiily."  
Lauryn taunts her.   
"Oh, I noticed."  
Smily winks at the younger girl. Lauryn rolls her eyes.   
"And I don't have a thing for blondes."  
She hisses.   
"Smily, you literally said that I'm the only blonde you're not attracted to."  
Shelby points out. Smily sighs.   
"This place is so cool."  
Julia grins at Meesha. The latter nods in agreement.   
"Look!"  
They say, pointing to a chef juggling knives as a pile of onions flames on a tabletop.  
"Amazing!"  
Ella says.  
"I've been here before!"  
Allysa says happily.   
"I want to juggle knives!"  
Jaque says to Jennifer. The shorter girl only looks at her with a 'really? did you just go there?' sort of expression.  
\---  
"That meal was amazing!"  
Smily grins, patting her stomach. Jennifer looks at her and starts laughing. Smily grins. Jaque and Shelby poke at Lauryn, teasing her about brics and lubbles and hydration. Julia and Allysa talk animatedly about a subject that makes no sense unless you hear it from the beginning. Meesha and Ella converse and argue about whether or not BTS looks feminine.  
\---  
They arrive back, change into pyjamas, and go to their rooms. Shelby, Smily, and Jennifer go to Room 1, Julia, Allysa, and Meesha to Room 2, and Ella, Jaque, and Lauryn go to Room 3.   
\---  
"Jennifer, go to sleep! You're going to get sick if you don't fix your sleep schedule."  
Smily says.  
"I already got my lubbles shots."  
Jennifer replies, grinning.   
"Ugh, Smily, shut your stupid face!"  
"Go back to sleep, Shelby. This doesn't concern you."  
"Rude."  
Smily takes her pillow and smacks her sister with it.  
"Ow!"  
Shelby groans.   
"I'll go to sleep when you two stop arguing."  
"Shelby, this means a cease fire for now."  
"Understood. We'll continue this at a later time."  
~  
"Go Meesha! Dance! Woooo!"  
Julia laughs. Meesha dances around, no music to be heard.   
"Guys, it's 1 in the morning. Smily is going to attack us."  
"No she won't! She can't hear us. Her room is across the hall."  
Meesha says, spinning.  
"But Ella may kill us..."  
Julia says.   
"Then let's a have a last dance!"  
Meesha says. Julia starts dancing as well, and Allysa joins in a minute later.  
~  
"What is going on over there?"  
Jaque mutters to herself, looking at the picture of Meesha dancing Allysa had sent her. Ella and Lauryn sleep soundly in their beds.   
"I'm going to check it out."  
She decides, quietly getting out of her bed. She tiptoes across the hall, careful to shut the door silently, and opens the door to Room 2 to see them having a dance party. She shrugs and joins in.


	4. Finally Some Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thieves are running loose in City City, and you 9 are going to stop them."

APRIL 16, 2016  
~•~  
"Thieves are running loose in City City, and you 9 are going to stop them. Ultra Twins, you take Qualmart, Moth Girl and Royal Cupid take Shmarget, Wave, FanGirl, and Jumping Bean take Blublix, and Fire and Ice can take Shwin Blixie. Move out!"  
Wade says. They all go their separate ways and are only connected by some earpieces.   
\---  
The Ultra Twins arrive at the nearest Qualmart, and see that the lights are on and the doors are open. They merge and go in, silently gliding through the air.   
"Oooh, it's the cleaning section."  
Smily says in their head.   
"It's not stealing if we don't get caught." Shelby replies, and they get bags upon bags full of cleaning supplies. A robber comes around the corner, and they turn invisible and dive bomb him. He falls on the floor, out cold, and they kick the rest of the group's asses as well. They separate and take the cleaning supplies and robbers back to Sciency Labs.   
\---  
Meanwhile, at Shmarget, Royal Cupid and Moth Girl are in a heated fight with 5 enemies each. Moth Girl defeats hers first and puts them in a shopping cart. Royal Cupid is doing well, but she's having some difficulty due to the fact that she's trained for long-distance fighting. Moth Girl then swoops down and takes care of the last two, a smirk on her face.   
"We didn't have all day, Royal."   
She teases. Royal Cupid rolls her eyes and puts her robbers in a shopping cart and they head back to the Labs as well.  
\---  
The Wave knocks the guys robbing the register back and makes them fall asleep, via brain waves. Cool, huh? Yeah, it's pretty cool. FanGirl is in the bakery, eating muffins and making robbers faint in fangirling spells before they can even touch her. She leaves them there, knowing and not caring that she can't lift them. Sigh. She finishes the muffin and starts dragging bodies to the front slowly. Out back, Jumping Bean is hijacking the getaway van and dropping robbers headfirst from 10 feet in the air. After she finishes, the others put their passed out thieves in the back of the van and drive back to the Labs.   
\---  
Finally, at Shwin Blixie, Fire and Ice are looking for anyone to defeat. When they finally find 8 robbers with guns, they get to work. Fire makes the guns too hot to hold and then Ice knocks them out with ice balls, which are icy snow balls. They then raid the freezer section and drag the unconscious robbers in a giant ice cube back to the Labs.   
\---  
After they all arrive back, Aedan calls the police from Urbem City to come pick them all up. They all shower and change back into their everyday clothes.   
"That was amazing, you guys!"  
"We know."  
They all reply, laughing. They eat lunch and then put all the food in the freezer. They then use the stolen cleaning supplies and their powers to clean the Labs, then make dinner.   
"It's a little hard finding something for everyone to do..."  
Meesha says thoughtfully.  
"Why don't some of us set the table?"  
Allysa suggests. So, they do just that.


	5. Our First Supervillain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today's special: Organic Despresso."

MAY 26, 2016  
~•~  
"The 9 of you have been stopping minor crimes so far. It's time to do what we have you your powers for. Not all of the people affected by the tower were good people. One girl, Amelia, was in the psych ward of the hospital when the light hit. She has used her powers, making people feel so sad and lonely that they just become robots, to get revenge on people and commit murder. Your job is to stop her. She goes by the name of Organic Depressionist. Find her lair in City City and take her down."  
Shelby and Smily share a look.   
"We knew her, from school. We gave her the nickname Organic Depression during math one morning."  
Shelby says. Smily nods.   
"She was our friend. We wouldn't expect her to do something like this."  
"Well, don't let that get in the way of stopping her. Kill her, if you have to. Alive is just a bonus."  
Wade says gravely, Aden nodding in agreement. Shelby and Smily fist bump and morph into the one person.   
"It's on, Depressionist."  
They say. The 9 of them walk out, calmly, like in an action movie. Swaggering slightly, looking badass, wishing for real-life slow motion. They set out to find her.  
\---  
"That was so much easier than I expected."  
Wave says, pointing to a chalkboard outside a closed-down café.   
"Today's special: Organic Despresso."  
Meesha reads. Royal Cupid climbs on Jumping Bean's back, and they scout the area, finding evidence that she's in the basement. Basically, Royal Cupid sees her walk down to the basement. She tells them, and then Fire and Ice hip check, Fire bursting into flames, Ice's lips turning blue. They walk down and see Amelia sitting in a broken-down desk chair, giggling about something. She seems to have a voodoo doll that she's sticking pins in. She hums a TØP song and laughs as she sticks more and more pins in the doll.   
"Hello, girls! It's nice not to be alone..."  
She grins, turning around to face them. She has a feral smile on her face and she's wearing a white dress that's tattered and has a dirty, mangled hospital band around her wrist.   
"I'm the Organic Depressionist, and you'll stay with me forever. Well, you won't. You'll all be dead. And then, as you're all parting this world, you'll feel what I've felt."  
She giggles and they all share a look. "Holla! You can be lonely like me!"  
She says, grinning wider. Jumping Bean tackles her, but passes out as soon as she touches her. They all look at her, trying to figure out why she's unconscious.  
"See, that's what I do. She'll wake up totally depressed. Lost in darkness."  
Depresso smiles. Moth Girl goes and moves Jumping Bean to a corner of the room. The Ultra Twin rushes forward, invisible, and cuts Depresso's cheek.  
"Shelby, you missed, goddammit!"  
"No, you missed!"  
Depresso laughs. The Ultra Twin passes out, too.   
"Our friends! You'll pay for that!"  
Wave says, slamming Depresso into a wall.   
"And you'll pay for that!"  
She snarls, making Wave pass out as well. Royal Cupid whips out her bow and pins Depresso to the wall by each of her limbs. Depresso cries out in pain, and Cupid collapses. FanGirl attempts to use her powers, but she passes out too. Fire barely even produces a spark before she faints. Meesha tries to freeze her, but they faint too.   
"You're the last one. I want to make you feel the darkness too, but there's just something untouchable about you. Light."  
"Friends! Wake up!"  
Moth Girl calls, flying over them and shaking them. They all groggily awake, and immediately start looking around with blank stares and hopeless expressions.  
"Don't let her take your hope! Don't let her touch your souls! She is taking away everything that keeps us tied together, and we are family, so that will not happen."  
Moth Girl says. The girls look at her, something clearing in their eyes.   
"Fight! Fight the darkness! There is light. We are a family! We are not just friends. We are a single unit, held together by love and a bond that cannot, and will not be broken! So get up and fight! Now! Fight! Fight for family!"  
"I will fight for my sister!"  
The Ultra Twin yells.  
"I will fight for this family, and Min Yoongi!"  
"I will fight for the people closest to me!"  
"I will fight for what I have found in this family!"  
"I will fight for this world's hope!"  
"I will fight for everything I have been given!"  
"I will fight for money! And you guys, because I love y'all!"  
The Ultra Twin separates, but each girl still maintains the qualities of the Twin.  
"T!"  
From Smily.  
"A!"  
From Jennifer.  
"C!"  
From Julia.  
"C!"  
From Shelby.  
"C!"  
From Allysa.  
"L!"  
From Lauryn.  
"L!"  
From Ella.  
"G!"  
From Meesha.  
"P!"  
From Jaque.  
They all like up and charge Depresso, a golden aura surrounding them as they hit her. She slumps against the wall, breathing shallow breaths.  
"We-will-meet-again."  
She hisses, fading into the shadows around her.  
"Where the hell is she?!"  
Smily asks.  
"I don't know, but she's wounded and gone, so she won't be back anytime soon."  
Allysa says. They all take each other's hands and leave for the Labs.  
\---  
"I'm proud of you guys."  
Aden says. Wordlessly, they all grab him and Wade and have a huge group hug.   
"Uh...nice to see you too?"  
Wade says. They only share knowing smiles and chuckle grimly.   
"We are a family."  
Lauryn grins.


	6. Amazing Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!

"What's wrong, Jennifer?"  
Ella asks as Jennifer zones out. She seems to be concentrating on something. Then, all of a sudden, she passes out. She starts twitching and jerking around.   
"Guys, help!"  
Ella yells, and Allysa and Lauryn come in.   
"Allysa, take her legs. I'll take her arms. Ella, you try to hold her still."  
They lift her and carry her to the hospital-like room where the tests on them are conducted. They set Jennifer on a bed and Wade and Aden run in. "She just zoned out, then fainted, and now she's doing this."  
Ella says frantically. Then, silence. Jennifer goes still. The monitor flatlines. They try everything, but can't revive her.   
"She's gone."  
Jaque whispers. They all grasp each other's hands.


	7. We Meet the Pretty Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That last chapter was great, huh? Yeah, it was a prank. Much love to ya, Jennifer ❤️❤️❤. Here's the real chapter:  
> P.S. I didn't do Jimin's outfit because he's a real person that wears different clothes.
> 
> I wanna dedicate this chapter to SoggyTofu and Iggy_Brows334 for being badasses and shippers of Ereri. Thank you for assisting this ship in sailing.  
> Pretty Boys fanart would be amazing.  
> Much love, Smily

JUNE 3, 2016  
~•~  
The monitor flatlines, then her eyes shoot open. There's a bright light and suddenly four figures are standing there. Jennifer sits up, and her heartbeat goes back to normal. She asks,  
"What happened?"  
But is cut off by,  
"Jaeger, let go of my arm, you stupid brat."  
They all turn to see a real-life Levi and Eren standing there, along with Jimin and Alois. And they're all completely naked.  
"Jennifer, honey, what goes on in your head?"  
Smily asks, incredibly concerned. Jennifer just coughs awkwardly. Aden and Wade say,  
"Um, we have some clothes, if you four want them?"  
They just nod. Wade and Aedan get them each some clothes based off Jennifer's instructions. Smily, Meesha, Julia, and Allysa, along with Jennifer, are fangirling over Eren and Levi, because they know them from Attack on Titan. (Which literally has the best theme song ever)  
And Julia, Meesha, and Smily are discussing the corset scene of Black Butler (where Alois is from, but he's in Black Butler II) and laughing.

 

Alois has caught the eye of Smily, and Jennifer is talking about Jimin, her little cinnamon roll, the most beautiful boy on this planet.  
They come back out and are dressed nicely, except Alois.  
"What the hell is he wearing?"  
Smily asks.  
"This was the only thing that would fit him."  
Aden says, and Shelby gags, Smily nodding in agreement.  
"He looks like he's wearing a sack of potatoes. I have clothes that would fit him."  
"You're a girl, why do you have men's clothing?"  
"Oversized clothes keep you warmer. C'mon, Trancy."  
"Call me your highness."  
"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"She said no."  
Shelby says, taking her twin's back. "Where you come from, you're called your highness. Here, you have no claim to power, you don't have your butler, and you certainly don't have the authority to make me call you that."  
Smily smirks, knowing she just challenged him and severely pissed him off.  
"Now follow me unless you want to keep wearing that, Trancy."  
"Savage."  
Allysa says jokingly.  
"No. It's time to stop."  
Jennifer scowls.  
Smily shows Alois to her room and gives him an AC/DC shirt and some black sweatpants.  
"These might not be what you're used to, but they're much better than that abomination, and ACDC is sort of the greatest band ever."  
"Yes, thank you."  
They stare at the overalls that are on the floor and Smily says,  
"I'll get Julia to burn those."  
Alois smiles and they walk back out to figure out what happened.  
\---  
While they were in Smily's room, Jennifer was talking to Jimin and they got along pretty well. Jordan, Lauryn, Ella and Shelby were all talking about what would happen if Alois and Smily got together, or if Jimin and Jennifer got together. They're laughing do hard there's not even noise other than them gulping for breath. Allysa, Meesha, and Julia are trying to subtly make Ereri happen. They're also talking to them about modern technology and trying to explain it all.  
"Are there any Titans here?"  
Eren asks.  
"Um, no."  
Julia replies.  
"Good."  
Eren says.  
"Let's give them powers!"  
Jaque says abruptly, grinning wildly.  
"What happens if the serum doesn't work on them and they can't remember anything?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"It worked on all of us."  
Meesha points out.  
"Please?"  
Shelby asks.  
"Absolutely not."  
Aden replies coldly.  
"Wade?"  
Shelby asks.  
"I thought you didn't know who these people are."  
Ella whispers.  
"I sometimes share a brain with Smily. You act like she never thinks about this."  
"It would also be nice to have more days off."  
Allysa points out.  
"Yeah, if they were part of the team, or even their own team, they'd give us some days off."  
"Fine."  
Wade says.  
"What?!"  
Aedan splutters.  
"They make a fair point."  
Aedan rolls his eyes and says,  
"Fine, take them to the room."  
"Eren doesn't need powers!"  
Meesha says.  
"He can become a Titan!"  
Allysa, Julia, Smily, and Jennifer yell.  
"Oh, no."  
Shelby mutters. They five of them start singing the theme song and Levi and Eren look at them strangely.  
"Why does that sound so familiar?"  
Eren asks.  
"Tch, I don't know, brat."  
"Just kiss him already!"  
Smily yells. Levi glares at her and she laughs.  
"She's laughing like Annie."  
Eren mutters.  
Smily gives him the finger.  
"I like her."  
Levi says. Eren glares at Smily. Julia mutters,  
"Knew it."  
"You're jealous."  
Meesha laughs. Allysa says,  
"Sail the ship."  
They nod in agreement.  
"Can we just get on with the power-giving?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"Oh, right. Take them."  
Wade says. Aden sighs and escorts them to a room underground.  
\---  
"Okay, turn on the tower."  
Aden says to Wade. The boys are standing in the Creepy Power room, as Allysa named it. Wade turns on the tower and the pulsing light goes for five minutes. Wade then shuts it off, and then all of them go to the giant training room. Alois gets his powers first, which are flight and superspeed. Then, Jimin, which are flight and superstrength. Finally, Levi gets his, which are flight and shrinking to the size of a red blood cell.  
"For fucks sake."  
Levi groans.  
"Why did I get the shitty power?"  
They all laugh and Jennifer says,  
"I feel, I feel."  
"We need names for you three."  
"And Eren."  
Levi says. They all giggle and Aedan says, "Shortstack, Titan, Mercury, and..."  
"Jiminnie!"  
Jennifer squeals.  
"Let's call them the Pretty Boys."  
Smily suggests.  
"Perfect."  
Jaque grins. They all high-five.  
"Now we have to train you."  
Meesha and Julia say in sync, doing poses that would make Kung fu panda jealous.  
*cue training montage*  
\---  
"He took his shirt off, Smily."  
Shelby says to her twin, who's busy cleaning a room for Levi and Eren, while she made Aden and Wade clean a room for Alois and Jimin. "Who?"  
"Alois."  
"I'm there."  
She says, walking past her twin without looking back.  
The rest of the team is there, helping train them. Jimin is surprisingly good at combat.  
"Look at him."  
Jennifer says, practically jumping up and down as her bias spars with Jaque. Smily asks,  
"Lauryn, want a break?"  
"No, but I know what you want."  
She says, giving Smily the suggestive eyebrow.  
"Shut up before I hit you with some brics."  
Smily replies, frowning. The rest of the girls snicker.  
"I've never fought a girl."  
Alois taunts.  
"Shut up and get ready."  
Smily replies, defiance in her voice. Ella tosses her a sword from where she's sparring with Eren. Smily catches it and immediately swings at Alois. They fight for a while.  
Meanwhile, Jaque is kicking Jimin's ass. She times every move perfectly, seeing what he's going to do before he has the chance to hit her. Besides, he's not trained like them. He gives it his all, but he can't beat her. She holds up her hand and waves over Jennifer. Jennifer walks over and starts street fighting with Jimin. She's surprisingly good.  
"Where did you learn that?"  
"I watch a lot of TV."  
She replies, grinning.  
Ella and Eren are fighting. She's using her badass black belt skills and he's using what he had learned from Annie. She's obviously beating him. From beside them, Levi snorts and says,  
You fight like a wimp, brat."  
Eren glares and continues fighting Ella.  
Allysa is evenly matched with Levi, so they're both exhausted.  
"You and Eren should fight."  
Julia says mischievously from the doorway.  
"When did you get here?"  
Shelby asks.  
"Just now."  
"What were you doing?"  
Lauryn asks. Meesha and Julia look at each other.  
\---  
Flashback:  
"Burn, baby, burn!"  
"Ice, ice baby."  
They yell as they kick some serious ass in Urbem City. "This is so much fun!"  
Julia says. "The best ever!"  
Meesha agrees. They spin in a circle, back to back, freezing and burning gang members. "Let's get ice cream after this!"  
Meesha suggests.  
\---  
"Nothing important."  
Meesha replies. Eren and Levi face each other, and everyone else stopped fighting to watch.  
"Fight."  
Meesha starts the match, ringing an imaginary bell. They fight and everyone cheers. Then, very close together, they stop punching each other.  
"Did it sail?"  
Meesha whispers. Julia walks closer to get a better look, because this is very important and their privacy doesn't matter when fangirls' happiness is at stake. They're kissing.  
"It's sails!"  
She yells. Her, Allysa, Meesha, Smily, and Jennifer whoop and applaud like its mission control and they just landed a rocket on the moon. Levi flips them off whole still kissing Eren. They all walk out of the training room to make dinner.  
"Today was the best day of my entire damn life."  
Jennifer says.


	8. The Idjits Need Our Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alois?"

JUNE 12, 2016  
~•~  
"I miss him."  
Smily sighs to Shelby as they sit in her bunk, sharing a bag of chips and watching TV.   
"Oh, get over him. He's only been in Urbem for a week."  
"But still...don't you agree, Jennifer?"  
"Yeah. I miss Jimin."  
The black-haired girl lays back on her bed with her legs crossed and puts her earbuds in, listening to anything that will make her forget about it.   
"I miss Alois, Shelby! And we're not even together! Jennifer has a reason to miss Jimin so much; they're dating, but why do I miss Alois?!"  
Smily groans.   
"Smily, calm down. It's kind of annoying. I'm sure we'll see him soon. C'mon, let's go grab some more food."  
Shelby says, patting her twin's back. Smily sighs and jumps off the bunk while Shelby climbs down the ladder. Jennifer takes an earbud out and asks, "Will you two grab me something too? I'm hungry after watching you two eat for the past hour and a half."  
"Sorry."  
Shelby laughs. Jennifer cracks a grin and puts the earbud back in.   
\---  
While it's all calm in Room 2, in Room 1, where Meesha, Allysa, and Julia are staying, they've discovered that they  
both Allysa and Julia enjoy Vocaloid. They're fangirling so hard that it looks like Jennifer is trying to make them die. "Oh, my fucking God."  
Meesha mutters,watching the two with a half-scared, half-confused expression. After they calm down, Allysa says, "Um, guys? Look at the room." They look around and see that blankets are strewn across the floor, empty bags of chips are on the floor, and the room is just a mess. "Was this always like this?"  
Meesha asks. "Yeah, but I think the fangirling made it worse..."  
Julia replies. "We need to clean it before Smily walks in and kicks our asses. Or, worse, Levi comes to visit."  
Expressions of horror cross their faces and all three girls run out of the room, grab the cleaning supplies from the small closet at the end of the hall, sprint back, lock the door, and clean like their lives depend on it.  
\---  
In Room 3, there's a damn pillow fight going on. It's really more of a pillow war from hell. They have forts set up and are beating the fuck out of each other. The battlefield spans from the lounge to the bedroom, and whoever is the last girl standing doesn't have to do the dishes tonight. The door slides open, and Ella walks in. She's hit in the face by a pillow, which she snatches and beats Lauryn over the head with until feathers are flying all over the room.   
"I surrender!"  
Lauryn says, holding her hands up. Jaque, on the other hand, is waiting behind the couch for Ella, because that's where Ella's phone is charging, and who wouldn't grab their phone. Ella, it turns out, didn't. Because she saw Jaque. She creeps up behind her and hits her with the pillow. Jaque retaliates and they're in a heated battle with lots of war cries. Ella eventually wins, because Jaque surrenders.   
"What do I win?"  
"You don't have to do the dishes, but we do."  
Lauryn sighs. Ella grins as she picks up her phone and sits in her bunk. Victory is so much fun.  
\---  
In the kitchen, the Ultra Twins have yet to turn on the light as they fumble for the switch. A figure moves in the dark, walking towards them. Smily takes the person down in a single flip, and Shelby is stunned.   
"Uh, Smily, where'd you learn to do that?"  
"Where have you been? I've always been able to do that."  
Smily replies. Shelby raises an eyebrow and Smily says,   
"I might've learned it from Ella..."  
"Mm-hm."  
Shelby grins and turns on the light. "Alois?"  
"Yes, it's me. Could you get your knee of my ribs? It hurts."  
"You're bleeding."  
"Not my blood."  
"Whose is it?"  
"That's the problem."  
"Give me a sample."  
"What are you going to do with it, Smily? Go vampire?"  
Shelby asks.  
"No, dumbass, I'm going down to my forensics lab and running it."  
"We already tried that. It didn't work."  
Alois sighs.  
"Go to your room and get cleaned up. You're getting blood on my floor."  
Smily frowns, taking a swab of the blood. Alois grumbles, and the rest of the group walks in, Julia and Meesha dragging Levi and Eren by their ears and Jennifer being carried by Jimin.  
"What did they do?"  
Shelby asks, grinning.  
"They triggered the alarms downstairs and caused a whole lot of shit to go down."  
Jaque says, glaring at the two boys.  
"Sorry."  
Eren groans.  
"Go and get showered, you idiots."  
Allysa says, rolling her eyes.   
"You too, Jimin. You smell."  
Ella teases him.  
\---  
"Aha! Whoever the fuck tested it in Urbem, eat your heart out!"  
Smily grins triumphantly, Alois jumping at the sound of her voice.   
"I was sleeping..."  
"And I found our guy!"  
She says enthusiastically. Alois presses the intercom button and groggily says,  
"Get down here. She has something."  
Both teams come thundering down through the halls and Lauryn bursts through the double doors.  
"Ha, I got here first!"  
She grins triumphantly.  
"Only because you shoved me into the wall."  
Shelby glares, walking into the lab while clutching her shoulder.  
"The guy's name is Alvin Delta."  
\---  
"I don't recognise myself."  
Jennifer mutters, looking at herself in the mirror. They walk into the entryway and Aden grins madly.   
"Look at what we came up with!"  
"Julia, Ella, and Lauryn, you guys can have these thigh holsters."  
Wade says, handing them each one with a gun in it.   
"I'm no good with guns. I'll give mine to Jaque when it's time."  
Julia says, putting on the holster as Wade and Jaque nod.  
"The rest of you will wear these in your hair."  
Aden says, handing the other six hair pins that turn into swords/knives at the press of a button. "Smily, Shelby, and Jennifer, you have swords. The rest of you have knives. Only use your powers if it's absolutely necessary; we don't really want people knowing that you nine exist."  
"Why?"  
Lauryn asks.   
"Because then people would wonder why they can't have powers too. Everyone would want powers, and we simply can't do that. Also, it's the element of surprise."  
They nod and put their hair up using the pins.   
"I think we're ready."  
Julia says.  
\---  
"You look very nice."  
"Thanks, Trancy. You clean up well too."  
"And your hair is gorgeous."  
"Alois, shut up. Don't ruin my evening."  
"By complimenting you?"  
"Yes."  
He looks at Smily and she stares at the people dancing around the room. The music is sweet and flowing. She sees Levi and Eren dancing together, and Meesha and Julia standing near them, talking. Jennifer is dancing happily with Jimin. She notices Shelby dancing with some random guy and she mouths "go for it" to Smily. Smily grins and shakes her head. She tries to locate where the rest of my team is, but Alois grins and asks,   
"Smily, would you care to dance?"  
"I-I, uh, don't dance."  
"Well, lucky for you, I do."  
Alois says, smiling brightly and tilting his head a little. He holds his hand out and she lightly takes it.   
"Fine. Let's dance."   
Alois grins and leads them out onto the dance floor. They whirl around the room, and Meesha and Julia giggle at the sight. Lauryn wolf whistles and Smily flips her off from Alois's shoulder. Lauryn puts a hand to her heart and pretends to be offended. "You know, I've been thinking about you."  
She raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
"Yes."  
She grins and asks,   
"Why and what specifically?"  
"Just...you. I can't explain it. Daydreams. They make me feel..."  
Smily blushes lightly and looks away. Alois notices and she glares at him, one eyebrow raised, as he opens his mouth.  
"That's what I thought. Why don't you just show me how you feel? Maybe a little charades? A skit?"  
She smirks.  
They pass Levi and Eren and Smily giggles at how short Levi is compared to his younger partner. Levi glares at her. She looks back at Alois, whose face is very close to hers, making her blush. He presses his lips to hers. He pulls back, and she looks shocked.  
"You did tell me to show you."  
He says in his know-it-all voice. Then, before Smily can say anything, her twin whirls by and says,   
"I knew it! Smily and Alois, sitting in a tree-"  
"Shut up."  
Smily responds, then notices who Shelby is dancing with.   
"Of all the people here, you chose him?"  
"Shut up, Smily."  
Smily laughs, and the two sisters banter back and forth, teasing about the guys.  
"Claude, why are you dancing with her?"  
Alois asks, mildly horrified at what his butler is doing.  
\---  
Flashback:  
"Jennifer did it again!"  
Jordan said. "Did what?"  
"Look."  
Jordan replied, pointing to the tall man with glasses. "At least he isn't naked..."  
Allysa mutters. "Claude?! What are you doing here?"  
Alois asks. "I'm not quite sure, your highness."  
"I've only been away from you for a day, and you're already back to tell me what to do?!"  
Julia and Meesha high five, as Smily dances around.  
\---  
"Well, I got bored just standing there. The food here is gross."  
Smily and Alois both roll their eyes. Smily looks at Claude and Shelby looks at Alois, and they both say,   
"If you hurt her I'll skin you."  
Then, the lights turn out. There's a scream, and the music cuts off. The emergency lights turn on.  
"It's me! Everybody down!"  
A male voice comes, a shadowy figure appearing on the balcony overlooking the ballroom. Then, Wave gives a slight nod to Royal and the latter takes her heel off and throws it like a boomerang, hitting the man in the head. The shoes comes back to her and she catches it, grinning madly. Then, more figures appear.   
"He's multiplying or some shit!"  
Bean yells, taking out her gun and shooting some of the shadowy men. They fall.  
"Royal!"  
Fire calls, tossing the gun. Royal tosses Fire her now-transformed hairpin. Fire finds her grip on the knife and starts fighting off shadows.   
"They're just shadows..."  
"I am more than just a shadow!"  
The one she's fighting cries out. She slits the thing's throat. From a few feet away, Royal shoots every one that comes within ten feet of them, or any others, never missing by even a hair. She laughs at the thumps of her targets hitting the floor. The Pretty Boys start rushing civilians out of there. One inhales the smells in the air. She grins and starts slashing around, the red lighting making her look like a demon. Two sort of stares at her sister for a second, marvelling in the savage grace she has. Until an asshat decides to attack her. Then, she starts doing a twisted dance, revelling in the chaos and violence around her. The two sisters kill off half of the shadowy things. Moth Girl is helping FanGirl with a group of them, distracting the things so FanGirl can kill them. She's actually quite funny about it, tapping them on the shoulder, making jokes about their mothers, taunting them. She grins the whole time, weaving in and out of them. She continues, instigating the monsters and sets a few of them on one another. FanGirl kills off her quota and the two of them go to help Ice, Bean, and Wave catch Alvin. Bean leaps up, onto the balcony. She cuts him off and grins. Moth Girl flies up and the two of them trap him. Ice freezes him to the spot, having outdone Elsa in making an ice bridge. They grin at this fact and then at least 100 more of the shadow things appear.  
"Cut off the head and the body will fall..."  
Wave mutters, and then uses her power at full force. Alvin goes flaying backwards, and soon they can't see him, only a slight smouldering of ash and is scream lingering in the air. They all pant, sharing a look.   
\---  
The lights come back on, and both Shelby and Smily are completely coated in blood. Smily sniffs it, noticing its purple colour. She licks a little and Shelby shakes her head. Smily sighs and Jaque looks at the two of them.   
"That was fun! Look at all the bodies!"  
She grins. The nine of them, and the Pretty Boys walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Smily, pulling a Sam Winchester with the blood.


	9. Vacation-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We feel like we deserve a vacation-"

JULY 30, 2016  
~•~  
"We feel like we deserve a vacation-"  
"You two do nothing!"  
Lauryn yells, interrupting Wade as he tries so weasel his way into vacation days.   
"We need a vacation, so you two are going to stay here and sit pretty until we're back and RESTED!"  
Jennifer snaps. The rest nod in agreement.   
"And us!"  
Jimin calls, and the Pretty Boys also nod.   
"Okay, well, where do we want to go?"  
"New York!"  
Jennifer replies.  
"Buffalo, specifically."  
Julia adds.   
"I wanna go camping."  
Smily says, grinning.   
"Um, I was going to say the Bahamas..."  
Shelby says.   
"Let's take a vote. Bahamas?"  
Allysa suggests. Shelby and Alois raise their hands.   
"Okay, we're going camping!"  
Ella says, excited.   
\---  
"Whoa, we have a helicopter?"  
"Who's gonna fly it?"  
Jaque asks nervously.   
"Not me."  
Meesha replies, stepping back.   
"Are you really telling me none of you shitty people can fly a helicopter?"  
Levi asks.   
"No, that's why we're all arguing over who can."  
Shelby replies sarcastically.   
"Are you sure you'll be able to see out the window?"  
Eren asks his boyfriend.   
"Burrrrrn."  
Julia says, giggling at her own pun. "PUN JAR!!!"  
They all yell, and Smily holds out a glass jar halfway full of bills and coins from every time someone makes a pun. Julia groans, putting some change in there.   
"Thank you for contributing to the Pizza and Movies Fund."  
Smily grins.  
"Can we just go already?"  
Claude asks impatiently.  
\---  
They land at a heliport in New York and take a limo to the campsite, where they check in and go to their respective cabins. Boys in one, all 9 girls in the larger one, both on the lakeside.   
"Wow, this is amazing."  
Jordan says, as they all marvel at the wooden walls and cozy feel.   
"Dibs on he loft!"  
Smily and Shelby yell, sprinting up the stairs and unpacking in the loft. There's a trapdoor opening onto the roof where a small, fenced square of wood sits with a telescope for stargazing. The rest of them claim their rooms. And explore the cabin.   
"There's a nice kitchen!"  
Meesha says, surprised at the size and quality of the kitchen.   
"And a porch, with rocking chairs and a table!"  
Allysa says from the porch.   
"Don't forget this balcony with a hot tub!"  
Julia says.   
\---  
"It's like a dorm."  
Eren says, disappointed.  
"They did get dibs on the nice one, and there are more of them."  
Jimin says.   
"It's still very nice."  
Alois sighs.   
"Why'd we have to go camping? I could be on the beach right now, but instead we're stuck here."  
He mutters.   
"Suck it up, princess."  
Levi says from the top of the stairs. "Claude, go unpack for me. I want to see how Smily is doing."  
"Yes, your highness."  
\---  
"Alois, step the hell back unless you like snakes."  
Jennifer says, standing on the porch with everyone except Smily, who is currently having a standoff with a snake. The blonde boy joins them.  
"How the hell is there a cobra in New York?!"  
Julia keeps asking Meesha. The cobra lunges at Smily, but she dodges, looking like something out of the fucking Karate Kid.  
\---  
"Hoe!"  
She yells to her sister.  
"Excuse me?!"  
Shelby gasps, offended.  
"No, you idiot, the garden thing!"  
Smily sighs, exasperated. The group snickers. Shelby tosses Smily the hoe. Smily swings it and decapitates the snake, then cuts it up into tiny little circles.   
"Our great-grandmother used to do that."  
She explains wiping sweat from her brow. Jennifer waves at Jimin, who's standing near the fire circle between the two cabins. He waves back and walks over. "I missed you."  
He says, making her blush lightly. He kisses her on the cheek and Ella makes a gagging noise, while Lauryn mutters, "Get a room."  
"At least they didn't do the stupid nicknames thing..."  
Shelby says. They all nod. Levi looks at Eren and says,   
"If you ever give me a stupid nickname, I'll kill you."  
"Okay, my sweet little buttercup."  
"Run, Jeager. Run like hell."  
Eren laughs and squats down so he's eye level with Levi.   
"You shitty brat..."  
Levi mutters.   
"Who's making dinner?"  
Meesha asks.   
"Claude!"  
Alois calls.   
"Make us all dinner."  
"Yes, your highness."  
"No, guys. We have stuff to make tacos on the campfire. And s'mores."  
Allysa says.   
"I heard s'mores, so I'm in."  
Jaque says, grinning. Alois asks,   
"What exactly is a 's'more'?"  
"Well, a s'more is when you get two heavenly crackers and then roast a heavenly marshmallow over a heavenly flame, then put in in between the heavenly crackers with a brown square of heaven and eat it."  
"I understood nothing."  
Alois says, rolling his eyes at the childish reaction from Smily at his question.   
"It's a marshmallow between two graham crackers with chocolate. It's like a diabetes sandwich."  
Shelby says, grinning.   
"Well, then."  
Allysa says.   
"Julia, will you start the fire? I'll help collect wood, I guess."  
Jennifer says, having looked up how to start a campfire.   
"I'll help, too."  
Jimin adds.   
"I'll help with food!"  
Meesha says. "Same."  
Shelby, Smily, and Lauryn say. "We'll...clean up around here for dinner, I guess."  
Ella says. Her, Jaque, Alois, Levi, Eren, Claude, and Allysa set to work organising and cleaning, Levi inspecting it all to make sure it's perfect. On one picnic table, Meesha is squeezing a tube of ground beef into a pan, saying,   
"I was hoping for something good when I said I'd help with food."  
"At least you don't have to grate all this cheese without eating it..."  
Smily groans.  
"I hate tomatoes!"  
Shelby sighs, her fingers sticky from the tomatoes she's cutting. Lauryn laughs, snacking on some peppers. They all glare at her, and Shelby raises the knife, and flings it, nailing the pepper and ripping it out of Lauryn's hand. They all clap, except Lauryn, and Shelby bows. She picks the knife up and cleans it off with a hose.   
"That works."  
She says, shrugging.  
In the woods, Jennifer is walking around with twigs and dry leaves and Jimin with huge logs. They carry them to the fire pit and Julia places them in, then lights the wood, using her flame power. The sun starts setting and they all stop to watch the pink, orange, and purple light in the sky. The moon soon rises, and Ice lowers the temperature around their site so the bugs won't come.   
"Thank you, so much."  
Allysa says. Alois and Ella are setting the table. Well, Ella is setting the table and Alois is just sitting there whining about something. Ella, usually one of the calmer ones in he group, slams some plates down in front of him, making the boy jump.   
"Listen, Trancy, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to contribute, because you're an ungrateful brat."  
She snaps, making Alois look at her in shock.   
"Yeah, that's right, I said that. You keep thinking about hitting me, and see what happens. Smily might love you, but she's beat your ass if you even came close to hitting one of us."  
"How'd you-"  
"And you need to stop expecting us to do the housework because we're girls."  
"How are you-"  
"Intuition, bitch. Now get to work."  
She says, sitting where the blonde had just gotten up from and watching, while the food prep people laugh at the scene.   
\---  
"This is amazing."  
Eren says, eating his second taco. "Eren..."  
"Yes?"  
"That was the last one..."  
Meesha says. Eren's face falls, then Smily says,   
"But we have the heavenly sandwich of diabetes next!"  
\---  
Everyone has finished eating, and a radio plays I'll Be There for You. Meesha and Julia sit next to each other, leaning on each other's backs on a bench in front of the fire. Jennifer sits in Jimin's lap, her arm slung over his shoulder. Eren and Levi are sitting on one of the blankets next to the fire, Levi between Eren's legs as Eren holds the shorter one to his chest. Claude (who's gay as fuck, by the way) and Shelby sit in the back, holding hands but sitting far apart.   
"I see you."  
Lauryn whispers. Shelby flips her off and Lauryn giggles. Ella, Allysa, and Jordan sit next to her, all pressed together and huddled under a blanket. Alois and Smily are sitting at a normal distance, but SOMEONE (cough, Jennifer) and their boyfriend (cough, Jimin) keep pushing them closer. Eventually, the pair just gives up and sits very close.   
"Your hands are really cold, Smily."  
"Yes, and?"  
"Here."  
Alois says, taking her hands in his. Smily rolls her eyes and says,   
"This is what we have a fire for, Trancy."  
"Just shut up and let me do something nice for you."  
Alois snaps. Smily sighs and decides that if he's being nice this once, he probably won't be ever again, and says nothing else.   
"Thanks."  
She mutters, after she realises her hands feel better.   
"Mm-hm."  
Alois smirks smugly.   
"You had it going for you while you weren't being a jackass."  
Smily says. Alois kisses her.   
"Your lips looked cold, too."  
Alois says innocently. Smily, finding herself to have enjoyed the kiss, replies, "Well, your lips have marshmallow on them."  
And kisses him.   
"Finally."  
Jennifer mutters from behind them. Eren snickers and Levi says,   
"Brat, come here? You actually do have something on your face."  
"Yeah, right."  
Levi sighs and grabs Eren by his chin. Levi licks his finger and rubs some crumbs off Eren's face.   
"Tch, told you."  
He says, rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more parts to the vacation chapter, maybe 3 or 4? So, what's you think of the chapter? Make sure to comment!   
> I'm dedicating the chapter to Ella, who doesn't have a Wattpad but I think deserves the dedication, because that lecture was golden.   
> Much love, Smily


	10. Vacation-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're doing what?!"

JULY 31, 2016  
~•~  
Lauryn wakes up, yawning. She grabs her phone off the nightstand and looks at the time.   
"7:00? Back to sleep."  
She mutters, laying back down. Then, from the loft, she hears,   
"Stay in your own bed, Smily."  
And a thud, followed by a groan. Lauryn snickers, knowing Shelby probably pushed Smily off her bed for trying to wake her up. The room Lauryn has is small, but she has it all to herself, which is a plus. All the other rooms had a gigantic bed or two beds, and the lodge slept 9, so they split up.   
\---  
In the other cabin, Eren wakes up to utter darkness, and something on his face. He sits up and sees that Levi is sleeping next to him, holding a pillow that must have been what was on his face. Eren rolls his eyes and lays back down, but then Levi wakes up.  
"You're finally awake."  
He says.   
"I fell asleep waiting for you to wake up..."  
Eren turns into his side, facing Levi, and closes his eyes.   
"Fine, go back to sleep. Just don't snore."  
"I knew you put the pillow on my face!"  
Eren says. Levi snickers and kisses Eren's nose, making it wrinkle.   
"You can be really cute, Jeager."  
Levi says, grinning. The younger of the two pokes Levi in the stomach. He giggles, then realises what he did and goes back to frowning.   
"Laugh again, Levi!"  
Eren grins, tickling his boyfriend until he's a giggling mess. Eren grins and kisses him.  
\---  
Meesha and Julia had shared a room, and since neither of them are morning people, they're sprawled out in the shared king size bed, Meesha hogging the blankets and Julia hogging the space in the bed. Meesha falls out of bed, but neither of them wake up, even when the loud thud of Meesha hitting the floor sounds.   
\---  
"That is the second fucking noise I've heard. Leave me alone it's too early."  
Jennifer mutters, awoken by the loud thuds directly above her. Thank god her roommate, Ella, was quiet as she slept, otherwise Jennifer would've killed someone. Her phone vibrates from the nightstand, and pissy, she slams down on the power button, turns the phone off, and throws it on the (luckily carpeted) floor.   
"Finally, peace and quiet."  
She mumbles, falling back asleep.   
\---  
"Your highness, it's time to wake up."  
"We're on vacation, Claude! Can't you let me sleep in?"  
"I suppose so. There's really nothing to wake up for."  
"Good. Now get the hell out."  
Alois snarls, pulling the sheets over his head as his butler closes the curtains and walks out.   
\---  
In Jaque's room, she's awake and reading cliches on Wattpad, but still immobile and quite vegetable-like. On the other bed in the room, Allysa is awake and playing games on her phone.   
"Hey, Allysa?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you think those noises were?"  
"I don't know. I didn't hear screaming, so I'll assume it's fine."  
The two girls laugh quietly at that and go back to the silence.  
\---  
Jimin is asleep, sprawled out on the bed. An alarm goes off on his phone. "Damn it."   
He mumbles, turning it off. He'd forgotten to turn it off. He sighs and texts his girlfriend good morning, figuring there was nothing he could do now. It'd be stupid to go back to sleep just to wake up in a few hours. He sits in bed, doing nothing.  
\---  
In the loft, Shelby was on a comfy bed, while Smily had gotten the rickety cot. So, irritated and assuming she'd wake up before her twin, Smily had climbed into the fluffy, squishy bed and slept soundly. Until Shelby had woken up for a glass of water and shoved her out. Smily groans as she falls to the cold, hardwood floor.   
"Stay in your own bed, Smily."  
Shelby says, throwing the blankets back over her head.  
\---  
At 9:00, they were all out in the dining room. Smily has an ice pack held to her head and was drinking a huge mug of coffee, while Shelby snickers and explains what happened. Meesha makes waffles in the kitchen. Smily usually makes breakfast, but Meesha had simply shoved a mug of coffee in the girl's hands after Smily had come downstairs with murder in her eyes. Smily didn't speak until she'd finished the coffee. Meanwhile, Jennifer was spamming Jimin with pictures of Spam.   
"Don't fucking text me before fucking 9, Jimin."  
She mutters, as Allysa giggles from next to her.   
"You guys must really hate mornings."  
Jaque says. Ella falls asleep on the couch, but is awoken by Julia setting off an airhorn near her head. Ella jumps up and chases Julia around the campsite, yelling that she's better run unless she wants to die. The rest of the girls sit inside, shocked, because of Ella's usual maturity. Lauryn watches from the platform on the roof and films the whole thing.   
"Run, run as fast as you can! Can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"  
She yells, laughing at the two. Eventually, Meesha opens the window and yells,   
"Julia Elizabeth Doiteain and Ella Joanne Welle, get your asses back in here before I whoop you both with this spoon!"  
The two girls run, seemingly as fast as Alois, back inside and sit down on the couch, terrified of what Meesha might do.   
"They used our full names."  
Julia whispers. Ella nods. Meesha serves breakfast a few minutes later, Ella and Julia being the absolute last to get food or drinks.   
"I'm starving."   
Ella groans.   
"I'm going to go Cinnamon Toast Crunch on someone if I don't eat soon."  
Julia agrees. They finally get their breakfast and eat it slowly, savouring every bite.   
\---  
"This is amazing! You ate like this every day?!"  
Eren exclaims, blown away at Claude's cooking. Alois nods.   
"It's odd not having the luxury of it anymore. I used to be treated like royalty, well, I am a noble, but it was amazing. When I came here, all that was gone. But the memories of when I was...I can't...they're still here."  
Eren nods.   
"I'm glad to be away from my home. It's terrible that I feel that way, because I should be protecting them all. But I watched my mother die, along with my entire squad. Both in Cadets and the Scouts. It was..."  
Eren trails off, wincing at the memories. Levi puts an arm around his boyfriend and says, "I was Humanity's Strongest, and I've failed humanity."  
They all silently sit. Jimin, the only on of the group that hasn't faced war or death like the rest had, sits silently, watching his friends with concern. They continue eating in silence, but a warm silence.  
\---  
"We're doing what?!"  
Jennifer cries.   
"Hiking!"  
Smily says enthusiastically.   
"And canoeing!"  
Shelby grins.  
"Don't forget ziplining!"  
Lauryn cheers.   
"Can someone shoot me?"  
Jennifer asks, looking around.   
"I think it might be fun."  
Julia shrugs.  
"Besides, if nothing else, it's an excuse to eat marshmallows and M&Ms all day. Maybe the rest of the trail mix too if you want to be 'healthy.'"  
Meesha says. They start walking, following the signs.   
"Should we tell them?"  
Eren whispers. Levi nods.   
"Shitty tall people, look back here!"  
They all turn around.   
"I'm not tall, so I'm not shitty."  
Jennifer smirks. Levi nods.   
"We got horses! They're in the stables."  
Eren exclaims. They walk to the stables and each pick a horse. Eren lifts Levi onto his, and the ex-squad leader sits comfortably on the horse, every motion drilled into his brain. The rest mount their horses and Eren says,   
"It looks like Jean!"  
As he points at a horse in a stall. The rest laugh, and Levi leads off the line. Eren is right beside him, then Jennifer and Jimin, Julia and Meesha, Shelby and Claude, Smily and Alois, Jordan and Lauryn, and Allysa and Ella bring up the rear. They spend a few hours trotting along the trails and seeing some pretty cool things. "Wow, it's beautiful!"  
Allysa says, looking up at a brilliantly coloured bluejay. She whistles and it repeats a little of it before flying off. The line stops for a pair of red foxes. They all take pictures and the fox walks along the edge of the line, and the horses surprisingly don't move. Then, Alois notices a collar on each fox. "They're pets!"  
He exclaims.   
"Well, where are the owners?"  
Ella asks from the back. Smily dismounts (Levi offered to but Eren refuses to lift him back up) and checks the collar. She whistles.   
"They came a long way! This address is in Pennsylvania."  
She says.   
"Is there a number on the collar?"  
"No."  
Lauryn says,   
"Well, we wanted pets..."  
Jordan slowly smiles.   
"...so why don't we keep these two?!"  
She finishes.   
"Absolutely not!"  
Levi says.   
"Us, not you five."  
Jordan retorts.   
"They'd better never be out when we come to visit."  
Levi mutters. Shelby holds one in her lap as they ride back to the stables and Claude holds the other one.   
"They're so sweet."  
Shelby croons, stroking the fox's soft head.  
"They smell."  
Claude says in response.   
"Then bathe them!"  
Shelby snaps, petting both foxes now.   
"Don't listen to the mean little demon. You're perfect."  
She whispers. Claude rolls his eyes and Alois asks,   
"Smily, is your sister high or something."  
"She has a soft spot for animals. We both do, she shows hers a lot more."  
Alois grins and says,   
"What about spiders?"  
"I fucking hate spiders."  
Smily shudders. Alois giggles and points to her shoulder. She looks to see a brown spider sitting there. She hyperventilates, too terrified to scream anything other than,   
"Fuck you, Trancy!"  
Alois laughs and flicks it off her shoulder.   
"Relax, it was a daddy long legs. It can't hurt you."  
"Only my pride and dignity."  
Smily mutters, still shaking. The group laughs at her reaction.  
\---  
"Let's eat the lunch!"  
Julia grins.  
"Let's drink the drinks!"  
Smily adds.  
"Let's sit our asses!"  
Meesha continues.  
"Let's fucking shut up and eat!"  
Shelby says, grabbing a plate and making herself a sandwich. Smily, Julia, and Meesha ignore her and start dancing. Allysa and Jennifer are engaged in writing the story of Dustilini. Ella watches, asking numerous questions about her idiotic friends. Jaque chases Lauryn around the area, trying to hit her because the younger of the two had dumped a bottle of water on her head.   
"Fuck you, you son of a bitch! I'm gonna beat your ass!"  
Jaque screams, chasing after the girl with fury in her eyes. Lauryn hops around, the boys sit at the picnic table and eat, watching the chaos.   
\---  
"I love the hot tub."  
Julia sighs, sinking further into the water. Smily and Shelby are fighting each other for a jet, and Jennifer is hitting them both for disturbing her. Ella is restraining Jaque and Allysa is restraining Lauryn, while Meesha sits in the middle, waiting for one of the girls to break free. They float on their back, looking very cool.  
~  
"They're so lucky. They have a hot tub."  
Alois whines. Levi rolls his eyes from the couch where him and Eren are cuddling and reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.   
"Get over it."  
Jimin mutters, glancing away from the TV only for a second. He rolls his eyes at the spoiled blonde.   
"Your highness."  
Claude bows, setting a cupcake and tea in front of Alois. Alois looks up from his phone and nods, then tells Claude to clean up and wash his clothes. Claude hurries off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be maybe one or two more parts to this chapter?  
> Much love, Smily


	11. Vacation-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The chances of you dying are small!"

JULY 31, 2016  
~•~  
"Why did we have to get out of the hot tub?"  
Jennifer groans.   
"Because if we had stayed in it any longer, we would've died of heat stroke."  
Smily replies.  
"Why are you so smart all of a sudden?"  
Shelby inquires.  
"I've always been smart."  
Smily replies, pretending to be greatly offended. Shelby laughs and rolls her eyes at her twin's antics.   
"Hey, guess what?"  
Allysa says.  
"Chicken butt?"  
Lauryn replies, laughing.   
"Don't laugh at your own jokes."  
Jaque says, makin a face at the younger.   
"Seriously, guys, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"We are going ziplining in the next half hour, so we'd better hurry and get there if we're going."  
Allysa says.   
"But we just ate!"  
Alois protests.  
"Two hours ago."  
Smily chides her boyfriend.  
"You're not scared of heights, are you?"  
Ella teases.   
"No!"  
"What about falling?"  
"I'm not scared of anything!"  
Alois snaps.   
"Except the dark, loneliness, dying, and not being loved."  
Claude mutters under his breath.   
"Claude, shut up."  
Alois hisses.   
"You are all so annoying, can we just go already?"  
Levi sighs.   
"Well, damn, Shortstack, I didn't know we were bothering you."  
Alois says.  
"I think we made him pissy."  
Julia says.   
"Yeah, but he's always pissy."  
Meesha says.  
"Smily, they're insulting me."  
"One, don't tattletale to me, and two, even if I did accept tattletales, don't forget the spider incident."  
"Damn it."  
Alois sighs.   
"Oh my fucking God, can we just go already?"  
Shelby snaps.  
\---  
"Claude, row faster!"  
Shelby says, sitting back while the demon does the work.   
"You could help."  
"I could."  
She smirks, leaning back. She fails to calculate the angle, however, and falls out of the canoe with a splash. She kicks back up to the surface and spits. "Shelby, that was amazing."  
Lauryn laughs. Shelby swims over to her boat and yanks her out before she can process what happened. Lauryn fights her way to the surface and says, "I don't know how to swim. I could've died!"  
"Oops."  
Shelby smiles sheepishly.   
"Alois, are your arms broken?"  
Smily asks her spoiled boyfriend."  
"No."  
"Then grab a fucking paddle and row."  
"You have a funny way of showing your affection for me."  
Alois laughs. Smily scoops a handful of water up and splashes him.   
"What was that for?!"  
"Row, damn it."  
Alois sighs and pokes the surface of the water with the oar. He makes little ripples as he brushes it against the surface. Smily grabs both sides of the canoe and throws her weight to the left. The canoe flips over, and both of them fall out. Alois comes to the surface 15 seconds after the girl and coughs. "What-the-hell?!"  
He chokes out. "Flip it back over."  
Alois does as she says, not wanting to see what happens if he doesn't. He flips it over, Smily gets in, and he follows. "Now you're going to paddle us around. Have fun."  
She says, kissing him on the cheek. He sighs and they go past Meesha and Julia, who are sitting and sketching the lake and woods around it.   
"What happened to you?"  
Meesha asks, barely containing their laughter.   
"She flipped us over to make a point."  
Alois replies, embarrassed. Julia laughs and Meesha joins.   
"See, Alois? Stupidity is so entertaining!"  
"Smily, you're killing me!"  
Julia exclaims. Alois moves them past the two laughing artists.   
Allysa and Jaque are sitting calmly and watching the hilarity unfold.   
"How is it that we're friends with these people?"  
Jaque asks.  
"Well, it all started on January 4th, 2016 at lunch..."  
Allysa begins in her old man voice. Jordan laughs, knowing what incident she's talking about. (A/N- jnobeza if you could tell the story in the comments, I would be quite grateful)  
Jeji (Jennifer and Jimin) are sitting maybe 10 feet in from the shore, just talking. Both were too lazy to go any further, so they just float there. It's private, at least.  
"Jimin?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You're a nugget."  
Jennifer grins, knowing she had said something that would guarantee an eye smile. Her boyfriend smiles and says, "You're so weird, Jenny-boo."  
"You did not just call me that. Seriously, you didn't."  
"What, Jenny-boo? Do you not like that name?"  
"You'd better learn to sprint on water, because you have 30 seconds to run."  
"You're so sassy for being so short."  
"Okay, that was a low blow."  
"Low like you."  
"Run. And don't stop."  
She says. She lunges across the boat and he yelps, almost falling out. The boat rocks and Jennifer grabs onto her boyfriend to steady herself.   
"I love you, Jennifer."  
"I love you too."  
They both pause, silent and blinking for a few seconds as they realise that that's the first time they've told each other that. Meanwhile, Eren and Levi are in a small, secluded area far away from the shore.  
"Levi, I'm bored."  
"And I'm Levi, nice to meet you bored. You're pretty cute, I must say."  
"You're a goof."  
"And you're a brat."  
"You have something to say all the time, don't you?"  
"Well I don't see you trying to shut me up, so you must like it."  
Levi smirks.   
"Exactly how would you suggest I shut you up? Nothing seems to work."  
"Well, you could use duct tape. You could cut off my tongue. You could kill me. There are many methods."  
"How about this?"  
Eren asks, leaning close to Levi's face and putting his hands on his hips. Then, he shoves the shorter one off the boat and starts rowing off.   
"Jaeger, I swear!"  
Eren keeps rowing, laughing.  
Ella is recording all of this from her boat, which she previously shared with Lauryn.  
"What is wrong with my friends?"  
She asks, watching as people are shoved out of boats and being forced to row. Then, a she feels a hand on her shoulder. She's pulled over the side of the boat and yells,   
"Lauryn, what was that for?!"  
"You looked bored?"  
"You are lucky this is waterproof. I would've killed you if it wasn't."  
"You're all hydrated!"  
Julia laughs. The group looks around them bursts into laughter.  
\---  
"Um, no."  
Allysa says, turning around and walking away from the 150 foot climb that awaits them.   
"Allysa, you can fucking fly."  
Meesha says, nervous about the climb as well.   
"But not in front of these normal people."  
"If you fall, then you can use your wings to not fall to your death."  
"That's assuring."  
Smily is racing Shelby to the top, where Claude and Alois stand.   
"I win!"  
Smily says, beating her twin by three seconds.   
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
Shelby mutters. Smily smirks and punches her shoulder lightly.   
"Are you sure about this?"  
Alois asks.  
"Deadly certain."  
Smily replies, grinning.  
"You have the murder smile. Something's off."  
Alois says nervously.  
"I assure you, the likelihood that we'll plummet to our deaths is very slim."  
Alois grabs his butler.   
"Claude, don't let me die."  
"I have no intention to."  
Jimin is the next up and says,   
"Wow, this is a pretty tall tree."  
"Yeah."  
Shelby says, smiling and nodding like he's stupid. Meesha is next, and they somehow managed to get a cut on their finger on the way up.  
"Oh, Meesha."  
Shelby says, facepalming.   
"You know what this is?"  
Levi says, climbing onto the wide platform.   
"Levi, no."  
Levi smirks at his boyfriend and says,  
"It's a big ass tree!"  
Eren groans. He pulls himself up, and ignores his teeny tiny boyfriend. The rest ascend eventually, and the guide finally comes. She explains safety regulations and rules and helps them put on harnesses. Claude is the first to go, because Alois ordered him to. Then, Jennifer was forced to go next, then Jaque, Julia, Shelby, Allysa, Lauryn, and Ella, who stands there, in the harness.   
"Jump!"  
Meesha cheers.  
"No!"  
Ella says.  
"You can do it, Ella!"  
Allysa cheers.  
"No!"  
Ella says.  
"The chances of you dying are small!"  
Jennifer cheers.  
"No!"  
Ella says.  
"Oh, just move."  
Levi rolls his eyes, walking past the group and shoving Ella off. She screams, but soon starts laughing as she zips through the air. The rest of them go. The wind whips through their hair, and blocks out every noise. After everyone else had gone, Smily spreads her arms like a bird and whoops in delight, like some of the others did. Well, nobody else except Moth Girl let go of the tether, but most of them whooped. They take in the trees around them as they dodge them, then they go over a clearing and see some deer, rabbits, and some more beautiful sights. Smily and Alois were lucky, because they zipped through the sky while they watched the sunset. When Smily joins her friends, they all stand there and hold hands as they watch the sun go down, with no city lights to block it out.

\---

Julia starts singing Hey Jude by The Beatles, and the rest join in.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah

Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh

Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude...

They all smile and climb down, heading back to the campsite and feeling the warmth of friendship or some crap like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Iggy_Brows334 for inspiring the Beatles song scene.  
> This is the last vacation chapter, and I have some interesting things coming up soon, including a new letter to TAACCCLL+G. No, I will not change the title.   
> Guess who it is in the comments.  
> Much love, Smily.


	12. Kidnapping-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All the boys are gone!"

AUGUST 30, 2016  
~•~  
"All the boys are gone!"  
Jaque yells.   
"What?! Even the Pretty Boys?"  
Smily yells, jumping straight down from her bunk.  
"Yeah, I went over to Urbem and they weren't in the HQ!"  
Jennifer and Smily share a look. Then, Smily runs to the costume closet and says,  
"I'm getting them. Now."  
"Smily, calm down. We need to-"  
"No, we need to save them."  
The girl hisses to her twin.   
"If you're going, I'm not going with you. I'm not assisting in a suicide mission."  
"Suicide? No, more like homicide."  
Smily says, grabbing twin swords, throwing knives, daggers, and a gun.   
"I'm coming too."  
Jennifer says, putting on her outfit. She grabs a knife, just in case.   
"I'll come."  
Jaque says, grabbing her bow and quiver and putting on her costume.  
The rest of the group walks out at the commotion, and Meesha asks,  
"What are you doing?"  
"We are going to get the guys back."  
"Do we even know if they've been kidnapped?"  
Julia asks.  
"What the hell else could've happened?"  
Jennifer snaps.  
"Calm down, we need to find where they might be keeping them first. Of you spend all day combing the city for them, they may be killed before you even get there."  
Allysa says.   
\---  
Meanwhile:  
"Oh, you are all so pretty, I see where your name comes from!"  
"They're not gonna come. They aren't that stupid."  
Jimin says. Their captor, a dark-haired man, grins.  
"It's not about if they're stupid. It's about the fact that they're in love!"  
"What is your problem?!"  
"I do not have a problem, you little bipolar child with attachment issues!"  
"Alois, that's my name. Or call me your Highness."  
"No, I need to see if your girlfriend truly exists. I'm bored."  
"Sherlock? What is going on here? Why are there a bunch of teenage boys in our flat?"  
"I got bored."  
"No, you need help. Boredom is just your excuse."  
"Why are you in here?"  
"I brought you a coffee..."  
"Thanks, darling."  
"Don't call me that, I sound like a girl when you do."  
"Okay, darling."  
The shorter man leaves, sighing.  
"I want an explanation before dinner."  
\---  
"They aren't in Urbem."  
Julia says, taking the last sip of her third cup of coffee.  
"They aren't even in the US."  
Lauryn groans.  
"Are you sure? Did you look for-"  
"Yes, I looked for any hits. Felicity was just here and programmed it, so we know it works."  
"Sure."  
Meesha says from the counter, where they're making Julia yet another mug of coffee.  
"Here."  
They say, pushing it into Julia's hands. Smily is pulling a Cas and drinking a liquor store, Jennifer assisting.  
"You two are going to be too drunk to save anyone."  
Allysa chides. Shelby attempts to take the bottle out of Smily's hand.  
"Mine. My precious."  
"Give it."  
"No."  
"I can hear your liver crying. Give."  
"No."  
Shelby sighs and says,  
"Let me get you another one."  
"Yes please."  
Shelby goes upstairs and grabs a small amount of a drug that puts people to sleep and was engineered by Sciency Labs. She puts a few drops in both beers and hands one to both Jennifer and Smily. They take sips and 40 seconds later, they're both out cold.   
"Looks like the Kira works well!"  
Lauryn says, having turned around at the sound of the thumps.  
Shelby drags Smily to their room and set her on the couch, and Jennifer on the chair. She covers them with blankets and walks out, locking the door to the room behind her.   
"YES!!! I AM VICTORIOUS!!! I FOUND THE COUNTRY!!!! IT'S IGGY!"  
Julia screams, standing up and cheering.   
"And I found the exact location..."  
Jaque says.  
"That's my computer screen, guys."  
Lauryn says.  
"WE FOUND IT."  
They say, glaring at Lauryn.  
"Well, damn."  
\---  
Within the hour:  
"My head is pounding. Jennifer, wake up."  
"Ugh...."  
The other girl groans.   
"You're in a chair because you're so short."  
Smily giggles, still drunk.  
"You're a stupid nugget."  
Jennifer giggles back. The two giggle for the next 30 minutes, occasionally adding in some commentary.  
"Look, I'm a pterodactyl!"  
"I'm a snake. Hiss."  
"I'm a horse. Mooooooooo!"  
"That's not a horse. That's a cow!"  
"Horseface and Freckled Jesus forever!"  
"Don't you mean *hic* Jean and Marco?"  
"That's what I said."  
They giggle.  
"Will you two shut the fuck up?!"  
Julia yells through the door.  
"Never, my fiery dragon friend!"  
Jennifer laughs.  
"Alois, where are you? Alois, where are you hiding?! Alois? Alois?"  
"He's probably running around, zoom zoom."  
Jennifer says happily.  
"Zoooooooooooooooom!"  
Smily screeches.  
Allysa bursts in, dumps a blue serum down each of their throats (don't be perverted), and leaves. The two are sober within five minutes.  
"Where's Alois? I need Alois."  
Smily asks, still feeling side affects of the serum mixed with a little bit of drunkenness.  
"And Jimin..."  
Jennifer asks.  
The rest share a look.  
"I don't want to tell them..."  
Julia says. Ella says,  
"Gone. We're so sorry."  
"Well, then, we'll have to get them back."  
Jennifer says, a hard-set determination in her eyes. Smily, meanwhile, sits there. Her eyes glaze over and she sits there, staring at the table.  
"Smily. Wake up. Earth to Smily?!"  
Shelby says, poking at her twin. Smily slides her eyes over to the computer screen, gets up, and walks out. A second later, Jennifer follows her, but quicker.   
"We need to get them. They can't go alone."  
"Hurry before-"  
They hear the sound of blades whirring and sprint to the roof.  
"-they take the chopper."  
Ella finishes, watching the helicopter speed off.  
"I can try and stop them, but I don't know."  
Allysa says, flying as fast as she can. However, even she can't reach the chopper before it's already out of the city. She flies back and tells the group,  
"We need to figure out how to meet them there, or stop them."  
\---  
"How can you fly this thing?"  
Jennifer asks.  
"Levi taught me enough."  
Smily replies.  
"Where are we going?"  
"London, England. 221B Baker Street."  
"Isn't that where Sherlock lives?"  
"We're about to find out."  
"Very well then. How long?"  
"A few hours. And if you ask another stupid question, I might just shove you out of this."  
"Noted."  
Smily cracks a grin and climbs out of the seat.  
"We're going to crash!"  
"It's on autopilot."  
"I thought you learned how to-"  
"Levi showed me where the autopilot switch is."  
"Wow, just wow."  
\---  
"We're about to find out just how much they love you."  
Sherlock says, smiling.  
"You sicko."  
Eren says.  
"Eren, I love you."  
Levi says.  
"We're not going to die."  
"I know, I just love you."  
"Claude, can you make me some tea?"  
"Yes, your highness."  
Claude says, breaking free of his restraints and going about making a cup of tea for Alois.  
"We're gonna die!"  
Wade says.  
"Goodbye, buddy! I'll miss you!"  
Aden replies.  
"I'm not going to kill you, you can stop."  
Sherlock says.  
"Does anyone else have to pee?"  
Jimin asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, interesting chapter, huh?  
> Imma dedicate this one to jnobeza for preventing anymore obnoxious drunk giggling and screaming. Stay tuned for the next part(s?).  
> Much love, Smily.


	13. Kidnapping-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Santa María asiste Shelby, por favor. Ella necesita ayuda."  
> "I took French, I have no idea what you just said."  
> "That's the point."

AUGUST 30, 2016  
~•~  
"Everything is blue, his pills, his hands, his jeans. And now I'm covered in the colors, pulled apart at the seams. And it's blue, and it's blue! Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams! And now he's so devoid of colour, he don't know what it means. And he's blue, and he's blue!"  
Smily and Jennifer sing as they get closer to London, and the ones they love.   
\---  
"Can we eat something other than this shit?"  
Aedan groans.  
"I love it, it's just like home!"  
Alois says happily.  
"I just want to go the hell home."  
Jimin mutters.  
"Will all of you just shut up?!"  
Sherlock yells.  
"Damn, someone's fussy."  
Alois snickers.  
"Your highness, may I get you another cup of tea?"  
Alois nods.  
"I'm trying to go to my mind palace, but you keep interrupting me!"  
Sherlock says, on the edge of throwing a tantrum. Then, there's a knock at the door.  
"Oh, what now?"  
Sherlock snaps, slamming it open. An older man stands there, leaning on an umbrella.  
"Hello, brother. I just thought I'd let you know that an unidentifiable vehicle just entered London airspace."  
"That's not all you came for, you never just help me."  
"Oh, yes, there is the small matter of using the team of...superheroes as soldiers. I want them."  
"No."  
"You can't defy the government, Sherlock."  
"You can't own humans, Mycroft."  
"They aren't human."  
"They technically are. They're superhumans. Has the word humans in it."  
"John, nobody asked you."  
Wade starts singing:  
"Will you let us go now? Or let us make a call? We never see daylight anymore, let us out the door, let us go awayyyyyyyyy! It gets a little boring, this same old room, just watching the hours tick byyyyyyyy."  
The rest of the boys start saying,  
"Tick tock tick tock tick tock."  
Then they all sing together:  
"Will you let us go now? Please just let us go now. You'll be fiiiiiiiiine."  
"That was...spectacular. Anyhow, Mycroft, you may not use the girls as soldiers, good day now."  
Sherlock says, shutting the door in Mycroft's face.  
Eren asks,  
"Levi, are you okay?"  
"Must. Clean. Fucking. Kitchen."  
Levi mutters.  
"I think you broke my boyfriend..."  
Eren says to John, who walks by, handing Sherlock a cup of tea.  
"Sorry. Sherlock does these crazy things sometimes."  
"Yeah, when Levi and I first met, he kicked the hell out of me in a courtroom."  
John raises his eyebrows.  
"Oh, uh, okay then."  
\---  
"How long does it take to steal a damn plane? They should be back by now."  
Lauryn mutters. Then, Jaque and Shelby land on the abandoned stretch of road where they're all sitting, and they all whoop. They get on, already in costume, and Jaque says,  
"Welcome to Air Cupid, we have no fucking idea how to fly this thing, pray for your lives. Thank you for choosing Air Cupid."  
Ella and Jordan share a look.  
"Um, what?"  
Allysa says, voicing the looks on the two girls' faces.  
"We're going on a trip in my favourite rocket ship, zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins!"  
Julia yells.  
"Come on, vamanos, everybody let's go! Come one let's get to it, I know that you can do it! Where are we going? *clap clap clap* Where are we going? *clap clap clap.*"  
They all sing along.  
"To London!!!"  
Meesha says. Shelby, with a flight attendant hat on, comes back and says,  
"There are these little thingies that come down if we're going to crash to our death. Breathe into them, they do something with oxygen. If we're gonna hit the water, pray for Lauryn, because she doesn't know how to swim. Save her, if you can. There are life vests somewhere around your seats, but the person next to you can be used as a flotation device."  
They all laugh and the plane takes off.  
"Shit, forgot, buckle up guys!"  
Shelby says.  
\---  
"Finally, land!"  
"We shall call it...The Land."  
"I feel like that was a reference, but I didn't get it."  
"It was a Firefly reference."  
Smily sighs. Jennifer looks at her blankly and Smily says,  
"Nevermind. Let's just go and get the boys and man back."  
"Who's the man?"  
"Claude, technically. He's like 3,000?"  
Smily says. They run along rooftops until they find the building they're looking for. Then, they climb around in opposite directions to find a window that'll be easy to get to. They find one, then Smily waits outside of it while Jennifer goes to the ground and walks around to the front door. She knocks, and an old woman opens it with a kind smile.  
"Hello, ma'am, I'm here to see a Sherlock Holmes and a John Waston-Holmes?"  
"Of course, dear, right upstairs."  
"Thank you."  
Jennifer says, walking right into the apartment without any problems. Then, Sherlock looks at her and asks,  
"But you came alone? I was counting on at lest two of you. And you're so short..."  
"Who the fuck are you calling short, psycho?"  
Then, with a shattering of glass and shards flying everywhere, Smily flips in, landing silently.   
"Fuck is quite the great code word, is it not?"  
She asks, smirking.  
"Oh, and Jennifer, he's a sociopath. This doesn't have nearly enough planning behind it to be the work of a psychopath."  
"Why, thank you, and your name is?"  
"You can call me Queen of Motherfucking Everything. That girl over there is the Queen of Fangirls."  
Jennifer bows, grinning.  
"I suppose you're here for them?"  
Sherlock asks, indicating all of the guys, even Claude, bound and sitting still in a row, huddled against the wall.  
"What if I'm only here for the blonde?"  
"Then take the blonde. He's annoying anyway."  
"And what if I do want all of them?"  
"Then fight me."  
Jennifer asks,  
"Online? If so, I will whoop you like the little bitch you are at that one."  
"Ooooooooh."  
The boys say.  
"You're calling me little? Look at yourself."  
"Oooooooh."  
"The shorter, the closer to Satan."  
"Ooooh?"  
"SATAN IS THE BEST! GO SATAN!"  
Claude yells. Everybody looks at him.  
"Bruh."  
Wade says.  
"No, I meant fighting as in with weapons."  
Sherlock replies, unfazed by the roasting. Smily grins, and Jennifer says,  
"You look like you're going to kill someone, so I'm here for backup?"  
"Thank you."  
Smily smirks, drawing a pair of longer knives. Sherlock grabs a poker from the fireplace. They circle each other, waiting for the other to strike.   
"Can you two hurry up? This is so boring."  
Alois groans.  
"Babe, I love you, but if you don't shut up right now, I will break your fucking face."  
Smily says. Taking advantage of the distraction, Sherlock swings the poker at her, and she blocks it swiftly, the metal clanging beautifully.  
\---  
"Hurry!"  
Julia yells, sprinting off the plane as soon as the doors open. Then, Ella yells,  
"Wait! Look ahead!"  
Julia stops, and sees the wall of guards standing there.  
She sighs and looks at Moth Girl.  
"Operation KO?"  
Allysa asks, barely containing her excitement. They all nod. Then Jaque yells,  
"Hey, fucktards, over here! Come and get us!"  
She insults them, and Meesha joins in. The others simply provide laughter and a few 'buuuuuuuurn's and 'ooooooooh's. Then, Moth Girl takes off into the air and flies over the line of guards, kicking them all in the head and knocking them out until all of them are out cold.   
"That was so fun!"  
Allysa grins.  
Once they're in the city, they split up.  
~  
Lauryn jumps straight onto a building, landing silently and gracefully.  
"Try going southeast."  
Comes Jaque's voice over the com.  
"On it."   
Lauryn replies, jumping to the next roof. This continues until she finds the building.  
"Found the target. I count two guards for each of us. Wave, you're up."  
~  
"That's eighteen, right, Reader?"  
Comes Wave's voice over the com.   
Wave walks around to the building and sends out waves that knock the guards miles and miles out from the apartment. Or, kilometres and kilometres out from the flat, she thinks to herself.  
"They're gone. Fire, Ice, it's your turn."  
She says, walking into an alley until it's time.  
~  
"Okay, Julia, you ready?"  
Ice asks, grinning. Fire nods. Ice encases the building and some of the area around it's in a thick wall of glacial ice. Julia takes the jug of gasoline and pours some around the building.  
"Meesha, I need you to get out."  
She says. Ice tilts their head and Fire says,  
"Reinforce the wall from the outside. We have to keep the civilians safe."  
Ice nods, understanding the small lie that her partner told her.  
"I won't think less of you."  
They say, climbing on the outside of the wall.  
"Good."  
Fire says. She kneels on the ground and her hands burst into flames. She touches the gasoline and the whole ring burns, just like that. She stands there keeping it under control.  
"It's done."  
\---  
"What was that?!"  
John yells. Smily and Sherlock stop for a second, their weapons nearing each other's throat.  
"Tremendous self-control."  
Sherlock notes.  
"Thank you, kidnapper."  
Smily replies.  
"Guys, the building is on fire."  
Jennifer says.  
"Really? Is it your friends?"  
Sherlock asks, both of them lowering their weapons to peer out the window.   
"It looks like it, but I can't see them."  
Smily says.  
"We need to get the hell out, where is-"  
"The old woman is out, I think she was escorted out by some soldiers?"  
Jennifer says, cutting John off. He nods. Smily cuts the ropes off all the boys, and Jennifer helps them out.  
\---  
"This is Royal Cupid, who do you want me to shoot?"  
"Tall man with curly hair, don't kill him. The short one, too."  
"Copy that."  
She says. She reaches into the quiver and pulls out a sleek, sharp arrow. She raises her bow and inhales. She aims, exhales. Pulls back, inhales. Finally, she fires and exhales deeply. She almost jumps, but them realises she's on a rooftop and that would be a very stupid idea. She does the same thing with the shorter one.  
"You hit the tall one in the leg, and the short one in the shoulder. Nice shots."  
UT2 says, a tone of admiration on her voice. RC sees her on the top of the ice wall and waves. UT2 waves back.  
~  
"Can you guys give me some action movie music?"  
She asks. There's laughter on the com. Moth Girl looks at her and asks,  
"Are you ready?"  
Shelby nods, trusting the girl not to drop her. Moth Girl hovers in midair, and then allows Shelby to grab her legs. She flies to the rooftop, UT2 trying not to scream, and then shouts,  
"Now!"  
Shelby drops off, rolling into the roof and effortlessly standing up, a sword in her hand.   
"Hey guys. Just dropping in!"  
She says. Sherlock stands, stumbling.   
Jennifer kicks him in the back and says,  
"Ho don't do it."  
Jimin laughs. An icy slide appears and they start sliding down, starting with Aden and Wade. Then, there's gunfire. In slow motion, JB falls off the roof. Moth Girl rushes and catches her, carrying her to the plane.   
~  
The slide drops them at the roof where RC stands, picking off gunmen. Claude throws golden butterknives at them and kills quite a few.  
"How many are there?!"  
Wade yells, running with Aden.  
"I don't know, just shut up and keep running."  
Aden shouts back.   
~  
Ice brings down the wall and Fire stops the blaze. When the fire is out and everyone is off the roof, the two of them run through the streets. Then, Moth Girl, flying upside down holding Jiminnie's ankles, calls,  
"You two need a lift?"  
"Yes, please!"  
Ice pants, taking the boy's left hand and Fire his right. Then, a streak of blond zips past, the wind brushing their faces from it.   
"That's probably Mercury."  
Jiminnie says.   
~  
"It's so good to see you again!"  
The Ultra Twin says as she flies past.  
"We were only gone for a day..."  
"But still!"  
"Santa María asiste Shelby, por favor. Ella necesita ayuda."  
"I took French, I have no idea what you just said."  
"That's the point."  
"It's so weird when you two talk to each other out loud when you're combined."  
FanGirl says, clutching the Twin's hand for dear life.   
"It really is. Oops. Hey, I wonder if Aedan and Wade survived."  
"Well, they were with Wave, so she's probably sending them flying clear back to the States by now."  
~  
"Ahhhhh!"  
The two boys tell as they fly through the air, Alois catching them. They repeat that all the way back to the plane. Jaque waits there in the cockpit, engine running. Lauryn sits inside the plane, Smily rushing to help her.She's covered in blood, and crying.   
"Where did it hit you?"  
Smily asks, telling the Alois what she needs. He brings her the supplies, and Smily puts the towel on the floor and tells Lauryn to lay on it. She takes her knife and has Julia make a small flame (yes, the door is open. They're not in the air yet, so they're not going to die because the fire is eating up all the oxygen.). She sticks the knife in to somewhat sanitise it. She hands the sheathe to Lauryn.   
"Put it in your mouth."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want you to grind your teeth and scream. You cannot move. Bit down as hard as you need to but do not move."  
Lauryn does as asked, her legs tensing up despite her efforts. Smily digs the bullet out and plops it into a plastic cup.  
"A souvenir from our trip to England."  
She says grimly.  
"Not funny."  
Smily shrugs.   
"Clearly, the gun wasn't the best."  
She mutters to herself.  
"What?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"The bullet only went about halfway through your arm."  
"Only? Only?!"  
Lauryn exclaims.  
"Calm down. You're blocking my chi."  
Smily says. She finishes wrapping up Lauryn's arm and tells the younger to take a rest. The plane takes off and Smily grabs a bottle of whiskey and starts sipping at it.  
"Why are you drinking that?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"Because I need a way to repress my feelings and bottle them up until they all explode."  
"What's wrong."  
Alois then looks around and yells,  
"Claude!"  
Smily points, taking another sip.  
"Where is he?!"  
He yells. Aden points to a back room in the plane. Alois walks in and sees Claude's body laying on the table, eyes closed peacefully.  
"He's a demon! He can't die!"  
Alois sobs. His body shakes as he gasps.   
"Who knew?!"  
Wade, Aden, Shelby, Smily, and Jimin all share a look.   
"You knew?!"  
He yells at Smily. The girl nods, her face remaining neutral. He gets in her face. Shelby starts crying and Meesha takes her in their arms.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!"  
He screams. She only takes another sip of her drink.  
"Show some emotion! Don't just sit there!"  
He yells, shaking her. The rests of the group stares.   
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
Jennifer frowns at Jimin.  
"I couldn't...I've never had to say that to someone. I..."  
He chokes back tears.  
"He was like a brother."  
Eren says, tears sliding down his face. Levi nods and holds Eren close, silently crying. Alois starts hitting Smily. She just sits there. Until he calls her something I will not write. She wordlessly whips out her knife and presses against his throat. He gasps.  
"I watched him die. He told me to tell you he loved you."  
She says, and Wade and Aden nod.   
"You can either keep blubbering or deal with it the way I do."  
She says. Alois shakes his head and she sighs, putting her arms around him and running her fingers through his hair.  
\---  
Julia sing You Are My Sunshine. They each put a rose in the grave. Alois drops his glasses in and they each light a match and throw it in the grave. The river rushes past next to the grave.   
"Goodbye, Claude. You were more then a servant."  
Alois says.  
\---  
They all start singing Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day. They silently walk back through the woods, holding black candles burning with fire from the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.  
> I just kind of wanted to explain the symbols and stuff I use to split different parts up. I use --- to separate events that are in places that are far apart and at different times and ~ to separate different characters' POV kind of things, like where I focus on a certain character.   
> For example:  
> Meesha reads fanfics happily.  
> \---  
> Smily sleeps soundly.  
> ~  
> Jennifer creeps out of bed and to the kitchen, for some tea and Thin Mints.  
> Understand? Good.  
> Much love, Smily


	14. Prelude to Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I might be short, but I will kick your ass, you ignorant dick! You wanna fight?"

OCTOBER 30, 2016  
~•~  
"You guys need professional help."  
Aedan says.  
"Jeez, don't beat around the bush or anything."  
Wade mutters. The boys stand in the front of the dining room while the girls sit and listen to them.  
"As your friends and boyfriends, we think you guys should see somebody who can talk it out with you. You've lost that spark. There has to be something bothering you."  
Jimin explains.  
A collective groan from the girls.  
"Shall we discuss our feelings? I feel like tonight's gonna be a good night. Like tonight's gonna be a good nights Like tonight's gonna be a good good night. I got a feeling. Woo hoo."  
Meesha says sarcastically.  
"I feel hungry!"  
Lauryn responds.  
"I feel bad."  
Ella says, rolling her eyes.  
"I feel annoyed."  
Jaque says.  
"I also feel hungry!"  
Shelby says.  
"I feel hungry as well!"  
Smily says.  
"I feel saaaad."  
Julia says in a mock whiny tone.  
"I feel tired."  
Jennifer says.  
"I feel surrounded by idiots."  
Allysa mutters.  
"That's not what we meant..."  
Eren says. Levi snaps,  
"You girls had better get the fuck over it because crime rates are rising and people are being killed."  
"Is this my line?"  
Alois asks. Jimin nods.  
"Oh, um, it's not okay to keep your feeling bottled up...shit, I forgot the rest."  
"Wow, Alois! You helped so much!"  
Aden mutters.  
"You wanna go, pipsqueak?"  
The blonde shoots back.  
"At least I'm not a psycho with an ego problem!"  
"I can't see you! Oh, guys, watch out you might step on him!"  
Alois laughs. The two continue bickering, and the other boys start taking sides. Soon, there's enough distraction for the girls to leave.  
\---  
"They have problems...Smily, get your boyfriend under control!"  
"Oh, no, I asked him to do that. I knew about the whole thing."  
"I love you."  
Smily grins at her sister.  
"I know."  
"Wow, okay."  
The two girls laugh. The group runs outside and then Ella's phone goes off.  
"Guys, tomorrow is Halloween."  
"What, did the Headless Horseman text you or something?"  
"No, it was a text from the Homicide Hotline."  
"That's catchy."  
Meesha mutters.  
"What is it?"  
"A body was found in a house on the edge of city limits, right before...Dead Man's Woods!"  
"Dun dun dunnnnn."  
Allysa says, and the group grins.  
"Are you guys sure we should be smiling about a homicide?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"Probably not..."  
Jennifer says, then shrugs.  
"Well, let's put on our suits and go."  
"But we'll get caught if we go back in there."  
"Which is why I brought them."  
Julia says, grinning.  
"Perfect! How about we go change in the bathroom behind that taco stand?"  
"That's a very strategically placed restroom."  
Smily giggles.  
"And you call me immature?"  
Lauryn asks, eyebrows raised. Smily shrugs, smiling innocently.  
"Mmhm."  
\---  
"I find it amusing that the cops just let us investigate these places."  
Shelby whispers.  
"Well we've done a lot of good for this city."  
Julia points out.  
"And gotten ourselves banned from England."  
Jennifer adds, and the three girls start laughing.  
Meesha and Smily are debating whether or not to poke the body with a stick.  
"Well, he's obviously dead."  
Meesha says.  
"Yeah, but we can't touch him, because disease and stuff."  
"True, but they always touch the bodies on crime shows and nobody ever gets sick."  
"Very true..."  
"However, it would be fun, so fuck it!"  
Meesha says.   
Smily grabs a piece of rotting wood from the floor, and Meesha points out a large black spider crawling along the plank. Smily screams, and leaps onto Lauryn's back.   
"Smily, you okay?"  
"Spider..."  
"Are you sure you're not an Athena kid?"  
Julia asks from where she's standing, looking closely at some blood spatters.   
Then, two men get out of a beautiful black Impala, and Ella looks at them from where she's talking to the police chief. They hold out badges and the chief nods. Smily climbs down, feeling the need to appear professional, as do the rest of the girls, apparently. They straighten their outfits, brush off dirt, run their fingers through their wigs.   
"How can we help you gentlemen?"  
Ella asks, a slightly irritated tone to her voice.  
"We are here for that body. Trick or treating isn't until tomorrow, you know."  
The one with brown hair says.  
"Dean."  
The incredibly tall one mutters.   
"Well, they're all in costumes! Look, that one has wings!"  
"I will take you down, mister."  
Allysa says, glaring.  
"I'm Agent Smith, and that's Agent Keller. Why are you here?"  
"We're investigating, same as you."  
Shelby snaps.   
"No need to get angry, and what are you and your friend over there even dressed as?"  
"One, she's my sister. Two, we aren't dressed up for Halloween."  
"Then why the hell are you all wearing costumes?!"  
"We are fucking wearing costumes because we are badass superheroes."  
Meesha snaps.  
"And I'm Batman."  
Dean snorts.  
"Fine, asshat. We'll show you our secret hideout."  
Lauryn says.   
The rest nod.  
"If you're a superhero, how are you so short?"  
'Keller' asks Jennifer. The girl inhales deeply, then yells,  
"I might be short, but I will kick your ass, you ignorant dick! You wanna fight?"  
"Well, then."  
'Smith' says.  
~  
At the lab...  
"Well I don't know if they're even in City City."  
Jaque says innocently.   
"They have to be here. Their costumes are gone and they don't usually wear those unless they're in City."  
Only 28 more seconds, she thinks to herself. As predicted, 28 seconds later, all the boys are out cold.   
"Well, they're quiet. I've done my job."  
Jaque mutters to herself.  
Then, she drags them to their rooms and locks them in.  
"Hopefully they won't be back too late."  
She says, flopping down on the couch with a packet of hot chocolate powder.   
\---  
"Sciency Labs? Really?"  
Dean asks.  
"We didn't name it!"  
Ella says, still irritated.  
"So are you guys gonna fly around, show us some laser eyes?"  
"You'll see."  
Then, the front door slams open, and Jaque walks out, in full costume.  
"Hello, back already?"  
"Yeah. How are our...overly-concerned friends?"  
Jennifer asks.  
"Asleep."  
Jaque replies.  
"So Kira did his job?"  
Meesha inquires.  
"Yup."  
"Okay, come on in."  
Shelby says, waving to the 'agents' as she steps into the building.   
Once they're all settled in the dining room, they start talking.  
"Aren't you guys a little young to have a beer supply?"  
Smith asks.  
"It's not ours, it's just there for company. Smily prefers whiskey, scotch, and vodka, Jaque and I drink rum, margaritas, or martinis, Julia and Meesha like wine, champagne, and sometimes gin. The rest of them don't drink."  
Shelby replies. Sam and Dean look slightly impressed  
"You guys aren't really agents."  
Julia says.  
"So what are you?"  
Allysa adds, leaning forward.  
"We are hunters. Of the supernatural."  
Smith replies, looking almost embarrassed.  
"And what are your real names?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"I'm Sam, that's my brother Dean. We're the Winchesters."  
"Like from the show Supernatural?"  
Smily asks, eyebrows raised.  
"Wait, there are only books."  
"No, there's a show, too."  
Jennifer replies.  
"You're played by Jared Padelecki."  
Meesha says to Sam.  
"And you're played by Jensen Ackles."  
Julia says to Dean.  
"So what do you think is going on here?"  
Jaque asks.  
"We're not sure, but we think werewolf. I mean, look at the way the body was torn up."  
Dean says.  
"The autopsy will tell us if anything's missing."  
Ella says.  
"Wait, you know about what werewolves do?"  
Sam asks.  
"I don't watch the show, but they have explained it so many freaking times..."  
Ella groans.  
"You ain't a'woofin."  
Allysa says.  
"I think you just quoted the Outsiders."  
Smily says.  
"You did."  
Meesha nods.  
"Is it sad that we know that book so well that we know when someone's quoting it?"  
Julia asks.  
"Yes, you are very sad people."  
Shelby replies, laughing.  
"Are you guys done with your questions?"  
Dean asks.  
"Sure."  
Jaque shrugs.  
"Can we see proof of being super heroes?"  
The girls all look at each other and grin.  
They get up and show Sam and Dean to the training room, and get in a line.  
"Jennifer, you're first!"  
Smily yells.  
They all whoop and cheer as she uses her powers to make Dean fangirl over Dr. Sexy, wrestling, pie, Castiel, and Batman.  
They start stomping and clapping as she finishes and Moth Girl goes up.  
She takes out more of the dummies and shows off her flight skills, flipping and spinning.   
When she's done, they start actually singing We Will Rock You. Fire and Ice go up, and they spar. Julia kicks and punches waves of fire at Meesha like a pro firebender (whaddup Avatar reference). Meesha responds with shards of ice hurled at Julia's face, and slides around the room on ice slides.  
When they finish, it's Jaque's turn. She gets three pennies, flips them into the air, and shoots a hole through each one of them. Then, she shoots three dummies in the heart without looking.  
It's Lauryn's turn next, and she grabs two guns. She leaps off every wall and flips around, all while nailing dummies with deadly accuracy. She also jumps off the ceiling, which leads to her flipping and spinning like and Olympic diver.  
Wave goes next, and she makes herself a circle of dummies, which she flings backwards with a single blast. Most of the dummies vaporise because of how hard they hit the wall, but there are some heads and hands left.  
Finally, the Ultra Twins go. They give Sam and Dean fruit to throw, then combine. They grab a sword, turn invisible, and start slicing fruit like it's Fruit Ninja in real life.   
Then all the girls go in the middle and destroy one dummy each in their own way, while still singing, stomping, and clapping. Yeah, they're badasses.  
They all take a bow, and the Winchesters clap.  
"And what exactly is going on here?"  
They see Levi standing in the doorway.   
"Uh-oh."  
They all mutter collectively.  
"Um, orange slice?"  
Shelby asks awkwardly, holding out a slice of orange to him and grinning sheepishly.  
Then, before Levi can yell at them, a dark-haired man in a trench coat appears.  
"You are our guardian angel. It's a miracle! Thank you so much!"  
Jaque yells.  
Dean and Sam start laughing, and the man asks,  
"How did you know I'm an angel?"  
Jaque's face turns to an unreadable expression.  
"What."  
Ella says, confused.  
"You're joking."  
Lauryn asks.  
"No..."  
The man says awkwardly.  
"May we have a name?"  
Allysa asks.  
"Castiel."  
The supposed angel replies.  
"Oh, uh, cool."  
Jaque says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter it will actually be Halloween.  
> This chapter is dedicated to SoggyTofu and Iggy_Brows334 because that sparring match was amazing.  
> Much love, Smily


	15. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are professionals, aren't we."

OCTOBER 31, 2016  
~•~  
"We found three possible locations for the werewolf; the abandoned warehouse a few blocks from here, an old mansion on the west side of town, and a cabin in Dead Man's Woods."  
Meesha says, pointing to each location on the map.  
"Then, we sent groups of two out to measure how far each location was from the crime scene and to look for any clues."  
Ella continues.  
"We found that the mansion wasn't occupied by anyone other than a group of teens playing with a Ouija board, and it's too far."  
Smily reports.  
"The warehouse was empty, and the streets leading to it are too public for a werewolf to travel on unseen."  
Allysa says.  
"We weren't able to get anywhere near the cabin, because those woods are creepy and confusing as hell, but we did find blood spatters and a few...I think they may have been veins."  
Lauryn shudders.  
"And so, with that information, we figured that the werewolf is in the cabin. And if you think about it, that's perfect, because who's gonna go to a busted up cabin in some creepy woods that nobody has ever come out of?"  
Julia finishes.   
"You did all that..."  
Dean says.  
"We were only asleep for an hour!"  
Sam exclaims.  
The girls all grin and the Pretty Boys walk in, all of them at once.   
"Did Levi wake y'all up?"  
Jaque asks.  
They nod.  
"How exactly did you manage to drug us?"  
Aden asks her.  
"A good magician never shares her secrets."  
She replies, a smirk dancing on her lips.  
"Who are these two?"  
Eren asks.  
"The Winchesters and their angel, meet the Pretty Boys. Pretty Boys, Winchesters plus wings."  
Jennifer says, leaning her head on her hand.  
"I'm Dean, that's Sam. Cas is my boyfriend."  
Dean adds.  
"I'm Alois, that's Jimin, Levi, and Eren. The other two aren't part of the superhero squad, but their names are Pipsqueak and Curls."  
"I'm Aden, not Pipsqueak."  
"Please, the only person in the whole world shorter than you is Phantomhive, and he's 17 and still only as tall as a damn bean."  
Alois chuckles.  
"But Ciel became a demon..."  
Smily says.  
"He's not the only one."  
Alois mutters, flashing glowing eyes at them.  
Then, Dean throws salt at him, and Sam squirts him with holy water. Alois hisses.  
"Can you three not attack my boyfriend?"  
Smily asks, as Cas prepares to smite him.   
"But he's a demon."  
"We welcome demons here."  
Julia says.   
"Just because they're different doesn't mean they're evil!"  
Meesha says.  
"They're people too!"  
Jennifer adds.  
"DEMON RIGHTS!"  
The four of them yell.  
"Why are we friends with these psychos?"  
Ella asks Lauryn.  
"That is an excellent question."  
Lauryn replies.  
"Where'd they get signs?!"  
Allysa hisses at the other four.  
"Should we do something?"  
Jaque asks.  
"I think that we should sit back, relax, have some popcorn, and enjoy the show."  
Shelby shrugs, eating popcorn.  
"Can I have some?"  
"There's more over there..."  
Shelby says, holding the bucket close to her like it's her child.  
"Fine, geez."  
Lauryn sighs.  
"Will you grab us some too?"  
"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhh."  
Lauryn groans, but grabs two more buckets for both Ella and Allysa.  
\---  
"Well, you two can go kill it. We'll be nearby, if you need backup. The boys are out buying our Halloween costumes, so they won't interfere."  
Ella says.  
"Okay. Thank you for helping us."  
"Do you guys even know our names?"  
"Yes. Smily, Jennifer, Julia, Shelby, Allysa, Lauryn, Ella, Meesha, and Jaque. TACCCLL+GP. There used to be a Jordan, aka The Reader, who was the other A, and Jaque joined only recently. Superhero names are Ultra Twins 1 and 2, FanGirl, Fire, Moth Girl, Jumping Bean, The Wave, Ice, and Royal Cupid. Jennifer is with Jimin, aka Jiminnie, of the Pretty Boys and Smily is with Alois, aka Mercury, of the Pretty Boys."  
"Did you Google us?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay...stalkers much?"  
"Well...kind of?"  
"Ooookay. Get out of our house and kill a monster."  
"Sir yes sir!"  
Dean replies.   
The rest laugh and suit up, following the two boys to the cabin, and sitting up in the the trees, holding guns loaded with silver bullets. They hear yells from inside the cabin and look at each other.   
"That sounds like more than one..."  
Jumping Bean says.  
Moth Girl flies down to the ground, landing silently, and peeks into the cracked and cobwebbed window.   
She sees Sam and Dean tied to a couple of chairs in the centre of the room, their guns on a table off to the side.  
"You two buffoons do know why they call this place Dead Man's Woods, right?"  
"It's catchy?"  
Dean says, smirking.  
"No, you idiot. Nobody ever comes out alive."  
A man stands in front of the brothers, pacing. More are sitting on a couch and in armchairs. Allysa signals for them to go somewhere where they won't be heard.  
The group walks a ways out from the cabin, and Allysa explains what she saw.   
"I counted about 10 or so."  
"So what do we do?"  
Meesha asks.  
"We need to go save the idiots, but we can't get ourselves caught."  
Shelby says, tapping her chin.  
They talk and come up with a plan.  
"Operation Die Sherlock?"  
Jennifer suggests.  
The rest nod.  
"We already have eyes on the place, so what do I do?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"You should take up a position opposite of Jaque to shoot anyone who decides they want to escape."  
Smily suggests.  
"And what do I do?"  
Shelby asks.   
"You and I are going to cause a little bit of trouble."  
Allysa smirks.  
All the girls put their hands in and say their letter. Then together, they yell,  
"TACCCLL+GP!"  
"Move out and take your positions!"  
Ella says.  
\---  
Moth Girl takes Shelby and drops her on the roof, where the girl proceeds to tap dance, loudly.  
Moth Girl throws acorns at the window, and then they both start the ping Snap Pops, which explode as soon as they got the ground, making small explosive noises.  
Then, five wolves come out, surround the house, and look around for the source of the noise. All the curtains close, and Ultra Twin 2 says into the com,  
"This is Team Moth Twin, phase one completed. Five guards outside, on watch, curtains closed. Over."  
~  
"This is Team Fire and Ice, roger that. Commencing phase two. Over."  
Ice says. They grin at Fire and say,  
"We are professionals, aren't we."  
"We are super good at this, because we are superheroes."  
"That was actually a bad pun, Fire."  
"I'll put a five in the pun jar when we get back."  
"No, that was at least a 10."  
"Fine."  
Ice encases the entire area in a wall of thick glacial ice, and Fire lights the cabin on fire, controlling it so it doesn't burn too hot.  
Ultra Twin 2 and Moth Girl take positions on the East and West sides of the wall, while Royal Cupid and Jumping Bean are in their positions in the trees on the North and South sides. Fire also goes up in a tree, just to stay out of sight while Ice builds a balcony to maintain the wall from.   
"This is Team Fire and Ice, phase two is complete. Over."  
They say into the mouthpiece.  
~  
"Roger that. This is Wave, starting phase three. Over."  
Wave says as she walks up to the house. She blasts each guard back into silver knives that Ice built into the wall.  
"That was a new record. 3 seconds!"  
She mutters to herself, and then pats herself on the back.  
"Really, Wave?"  
FanGirl asks from the tree next to her. Ultra Twin 1 giggles, and jumps down, landing silently in the pile of leaves Wave built while she was waiting. Ultra Twin 1 shoves most of the leaves back into the pile and FanGirl jumps down, as Wave says,  
"This is Wave, phase three complete. Over."  
And takes her position on the wall.   
~  
"Roger that. Team Fan Twin here, phase four-img. Over."  
Ultra Twin 1 says.   
FanGirl walks in through the front door and says,  
"What's up?"  
The remaining five all stare at her.   
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Well who the fuck are you?"  
FanGirl replies.  
"I asked first."  
Ultra Twin 1 then crashes into the window, then shoots him.  
"You also asked to die first by tying the Moose and Squirrel up."  
She says.  
"Oh, yeah, also, the cabin is on fire, so FanGirl is gonna get you out now. I'll take care of these clowns."  
FanGirl shoots two of them.  
"That's all. Come on, you giant imbeciles."  
~  
After Team Fan Twin went in, 10 or so more werewolves poured out of the cellar, which Fire had ignited earlier.   
"Action!"  
They all say, and start shooting.   
"Another one bites the dust!"  
Royal Cupid yells.  
"And another one gone!"  
Jumping Bean adds.  
"And another one gone!"  
Ice calls.  
"Another one bites the dust!"  
Moth Girl crows, blowing the small cloud of smoke away from her gun, like in an action movie.  
"Butterfly, that was very badass. I'm kind of scared of you now."  
UT2 says.  
"You should fear your grandfather!"  
Moth Girl says in her old man voice.  
"Dafuq?"  
UT2 asks.  
Fire shoots two of them, with one hand, while still maintaining the fire.   
Once they're all dead, FanGirl steps onto the roof, with the two brothers. There are two gunshots from inside the cabin, then UT1 also climbs onto the roof.   
"Yo, it's Team Fan Twin. Phase four complete. Over."  
She says.  
"Roger that, Ice here, commencing the final phase. Over."  
"Roger that."  
All of them say.  
Ice makes an even cooler (get it, cooler, because they're Ice?! And it's an ice slide?! Yeah, putting money in the pun jar) slide than last time, making it slide through the trees and even a loop. They make them go first, naturally. Ice climbs the small handholds that go up the hill, then pushed off and slides all the way around, hopping off on the edge of the woods. The rest go, and Ice says,  
"Ice here. Final phase is done. Over."  
They all, out loud, say,  
"Roger that."  
Then they put their hands in and do the peppy cheerleader chant thingy.  
"Why do you guys do that?"  
Sam asks.  
"To make sure we didn't lose anybody else..."  
Lauryn sighs, looking at the ground.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine."  
Lauryn says, smiling a little.   
\---  
They say goodbye to the Winchesters, and give them an apple pie for the road. The brothers thank them and Dean says,  
"For the record, you guys are better than Batman. Real heroes, you know that?"  
"We know."  
Ella smirks, shaking his hand.   
"If you two ever need our help, give us a call. We can find that bunker of yours."  
Julia laughs.  
"I forgot you watch the show..."  
Sam mutters.  
Smily runs out of the Labs, something in her hand.  
"Here, take these. These are our comic books. Read them."  
The two boys grin, and Dean takes them, looking through them briefly.  
"You two ain't so bad."  
Jaque says.  
"Well, hopefully we'll see you superhumans around sometime. And not because of a dead body."  
Sam says, smiling.  
They drive off and the girls go back into the lab.  
\---  
"DID YOU MEATHEADS SERIOUSLY BUY ME A FAIRY COSTUME?!?!?!"  
Allysa yells.  
"JIMIN, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
Jennifer yells.  
"Why am I the Mad Hatter?"  
Meesha asks.  
"I don't know. I like mine."  
Julia admits.  
"I mean, the skirt is really short, but it's not a bad costume."  
"I am going to keep mine."  
Jaque says.   
"Can I just wear mine everyday?"  
Smily asks.  
"I think mine's pretty cool."  
Ella says.  
"I can deal with mine, not the best, but it's not as bad as I expected."  
Shelby shrugs.  
"What the fuck am I even supposed to be?"  
Lauryn asks.  
They put on the costumes, and Jennifer says,  
"Actually, this is kinda cool. I can stab people with the arm spikes."  
"Lovely."  
Allysa mutters.  
They all walk out and simply walk around the block, a nice end to an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to the Winchesters because why not?  
> And jnobeza for being a lovely fairy!  
> Much love, Smily


	16. We Help Some Hot Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, do you guys suffer from insanity?"

NOVEMBER 19, 2016  
~•~  
"Wait, I just noticed, where are the foxes?"  
Eren says.  
"We gave them to a zoo...it was wrong to keep them cooped up."  
Shelby replies.  
Eren nods.  
"I know the feeling. Being trapped is..."  
He trails off.  
They walk back to the lab, Shelby making Eren pull the trash can. When it's back in the garage, Shelby asks,  
"You wanna go see them?"  
Eren smiles and nods, and they start walking.  
~  
Meesha, Julia, Allysa, and Jennifer sit out on the roof, listening to music, talking a little, and arting. Julia and Meesha work on optical illusions, while Allysa draws Vocaloids. Jennifer takes photos with a Polaroid that Jimin had bought her.   
"Wade, move that plant over there. Aedan, tilt that chair exactly 23 degrees to the left"  
"On it."  
They reply.  
"Great!"  
She says. Then she glares at them.  
"Now get outta the way or else."  
They scamper off.  
~  
Levi and Smily are cleaning the kitchen, making sure everything is polished and shining to perfection.   
"Levi, will you dust the-wait, nevermind."  
"What?"  
"I was going to ask you to clean the top of the cabinets, but then I realised you aren't tall enough."  
"Tch, fuck you."  
Smily sticks her tongue out at the short little fighter and effortlessly dusts the top of the cabinets. To be fair, she did have to stand on a stepladder, but even then Levi wouldn't have been able to reach it.   
"How the hell are you reaching that high?!"  
"Non T-rex arms."  
She smiles. Levi cracks a grin.   
"...idiot! The power button is on top! We spent five minutes on that already!"  
Lauryn yells at Alois. Smily looks over and asks,  
"What are you trying to teach him to do?"  
"Right now? Shut the diddly darn thing down."  
Smily laughs and asks,  
"Did you just say diddly darn? That's like five minutes ago when you yelled fridge nuggets (ps Lauryn actually did say fridge nuggets in class on Monday)."  
"You say yinz!"  
Lauryn replies indignantly.  
"I grew up in Pixburg-Pix-Pixt-Dammit!"  
"Ha!"  
"Tú eres una amiga mala."  
"Yo soy una amiga buena!"  
"Sí, tú eres. Pero tú eres ANTIPÁTICA!"  
"Es tu problema."  
They laugh at each other.  
"What the hell did they just say?  
Alois asks Levi. The dark-haired man shrugs.   
"I don't know."  
\---  
Jaque, Claude, and Jimin walk around downtown, Jaque shopping for her and the rest of the group, and making the two guys carry everything. Why? Because she can. They go down to the subway, and wait for their train. When it arrives, they get on, and Jaque spots a young man staring at the three of them. Jaque calls,  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer!"  
And some adults chuckle.   
"You're that Royal Cupid girl, right?"  
A woman asks. Jaque smiles.  
"That's me."  
"And that's Jiminnie?"  
The two of them nod.   
"My kids love you guys. Could you sign this? I'm really sorry to bother you, it's just-"  
"Don't worry, it's pretty awesome to be recognised."  
Jaque says, taking the comic book and signing her name, then passing it to the other hero for him to do the same. Jimin passes it back to the woman and she thanks them, getting off a few seconds later. At the next stop, they get off. Jimin notices two girls sitting on a bench. One is holding her shoulder, and the other is bleeding. Jaque and Jimin share a look and rush to them.  
"Hi, I'm Jaque. That's Jimin. How did you get hurt?"  
"I'm Elizabeth, that's Jane. We're from Wales. Some people are after us...they attacked us."  
The darker-haired of the two says, her voice heavy with an accent.   
"Come with us, we'll get you all cleaned up."  
Jimin says soothingly.  
\---  
Smily is laying on a couch in the theatre room, watching Firefly with Alois. He huffs and asks,  
"Why are you making me watch this shit?"  
"Because it's amazing. Now shh."  
She replies, eyes practically glowing. Alois sighs and sits on her stomach.  
"Get off."  
"Move."  
"No."  
"Then no."  
The two glare at each other. Alois sighs and then shrugs, picking her legs up and moving them off the couch. He then lays down, resting his feet on her stomach.  
"Ew."  
She says wrinkling her nose. He smirks and shoves a foot in her face.   
"Stop."  
She snaps, scaring Alois.   
"Okay..."  
He says, moving his feet. She never gets mad at us...but she's terrifying when she does. He thinks to himself. He sits up normally, then Smily flips around so that her head is in his lap.  
"See, much better."  
She mutters. He rolls his eyes, and watches the screen.   
~  
"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"  
Meesha yells, making lunch for all of the people there. They point the butterknife at Julia, who then yells/sings,  
"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY AND A-"  
"BASEBALL BAT!"  
Lauryn finishes, while walking past in the hallway. The three cough awkwardly and just carry on.  
Then, Meesha starts humming The Road So Far. Then, they start singing loudly,  
"...I'M BIG BROTHER DEAN, THE PERFECT FAMILY-"  
"-OR SO IT SEEMED."  
Julia continues. They sing the rest together, almost screaming it.  
"THE DEMON'S VISITS HAD BEGUN IT BELIEVED SAM WAS THE CHOSEN ONE IT BURNED MY MOTHER AND IT CURSED MY BROTHER LEAVING US IN TEARS ON THE ROAD SO FAR YEAH THE ROAD SO FAR WE ARE IN DAD'S CAR ON THE ROAD SO FAAAAAR."  
~  
"To the right, to the right, to the right. To the left, to the left, to the left. Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick. Walk by yourself, walk it by yourself!"  
Shelby says, laughing as her, Allysa, and Ella are moving a new coffee table into Room 3.   
"Shelby, really?"  
"Sorry, Butterfly! Smily is rubbing off on me."  
Allysa chuckles and rolls her eyes.   
"So what happened to the other table?  
She asks.  
"Jaque told me that her and Ella were practicing some sort of fighting thingy."  
"Oh. So did you trip or something?"  
Allysa asks Ella.  
"I bodyslammed Jaque through the table, breaking it in half, then Jaque flipped me over and broke it in more pieces."  
Ella says, grinning wildly.  
The three of them laugh.  
\---  
Jennifer jumps at the sound of Lauryn entering the training room.   
"What's up, buttercup?"  
Lauryn asks.  
Jennifer looks at her for a second, then starts laughing. Lauryn rolls her eyes, sits down on top of a punching bag, and opens a bag of chips. Jennifer looks at her and Lauryn says,  
"What?"  
"Aren't we about to eat lunch?"  
"I'M A GROWING GIRL!"  
Lauryn replies, laughing.  
"What were you doing in here, because I know you weren't exercising."  
"JENNIFER I DON'T HEAR YOU RUNNING!"  
Comes Smily's voice over a speaker.   
"Oooooh."  
Jennifer sighs and starts jogging on the treadmill.  
"Why are you torturing her?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"Get on the other treadmill, Lauryn."  
Lauryn groans.   
"Whyyyyyyy?"  
"Because it's beach season, and we're not going to Hawaii out of shape."  
"Hawaii?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"Yes."  
Smily replies. Lauryn jumps onto the treadmill and starts sprinting.  
\---  
Eren reads about the 7 wonders of the world while Levi reads Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief. Julia walks in, and yells,  
"I knew it you two are doing it!"  
Levi looks up at Eren and says,  
"Eren, why didn't you tell me? I would've put down my book."  
Julia walks out and Meesha hands her five bucks.  
"What I do for money."  
Julia mutters.  
"If you didn't tell so many puns, you'd have more money."  
Meesha points out.  
"That's about as possible as Levi getting taller."  
Julia laughs. Levi sticks his head out the door and yells,  
"Fuck you!"  
As the two of them walk back to the kitchen.  
\---  
When Jaque, Jimin, Jane, and Elizabeth arrive, Jaque slams her fist on the button that brings up a live feed of the control room.  
"Let us in."  
She says.  
Wade stops spinning in his chair, and so does Aden.  
"Jane, Lizzie?!"  
"Hey, Aden."  
"Come on in!"  
"Are you wearing Superman pajamas?"  
Jaque asks, stifling laughter.  
"No! Maybe! Okay, yes I am."  
Jaque laughs and then says in a serious tone,  
"Wade, put a shirt on. You're hurting all of us."  
Wade mutters something but gets up any ways. The gate opens and the group walks in.  
~  
"All personnel, up to the entryway. Smily and Allysa to the medical area."  
Aden says over the loudspeaker.  
Alois and Smily walk up, and Alois says,  
"Take my love, take my land."  
"Take me where I cannot stand."  
"I don't care, I'm still free."  
"You can't take the sky from me."  
"Maybe that can be our always."  
Smily says. Alois looks at her with a confused look.  
"You will read The Fault in our Stars after we finish Firefly. And all the other John Green books."  
Alois nods.  
"Good boyfriend."  
Alois grins and kisses her on the cheek.  
From behind them, Lauryn makes a gagging noise.  
Alois jumps while Smily turns around and says,  
"Aw, you jealous?"  
Lauryn makes a face. Smily laughs, and Lauryn joins in. Jennifer says,  
"You two are so immature."  
"She's the baby of the family, and I'm the middle child. What do you expect?"  
Smily asks. Jennifer rolls her eyes and says,  
"I'm going to die now from overexertion thanks to you."  
While glaring at the brunette, who grins.  
Shelby, Ella, and Allysa come out of Room 3, and join the blob of people.   
"I wonder how that looked."  
"How what looked?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"When Ella bodyslammed Jaque through the table in your room."  
Lauryn laughs and Ella says,  
"Was it funny?"  
"Kind of. Especially when Jaque flipped you over."  
Ella smiles and laughs.  
"Sort of like JOHN CENA!"  
Lauryn says, laughing.  
"No, Lauryn. Just don't."  
Shelby says, rolling her eyes, but grinning anyway.  
As they walk past the kitchen, Meesha and Julia walk out, and start singing Livin' on a Prayer.  
Eren and Levi also join. All of them know the words, so they all sing loudly.  
"SHE SAYS WE GOTTA HOLD ON TO WHAT WE GOT. IT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE IF WE MAKE IT OR NOT.WE GOT EACH OTHER AND THAT'S A LOT FOR LOVE! WE'LL GIVE IT A SHOT! WHOAAA WE'RE HALFWAY THERE! WHOA LIVIN ON A PRAYER! TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR! WHOA LIVIN ON A PRAYER!"  
They enter the entryway and see a group of people standing there, staring at them.   
"And these are the badass superheroes that we were just talking about."  
Aden says sarcastically. They all laugh and Jaque hands them each their bags.  
And Jimin kisses Jennifer on the forehead, of course.  
"I didn't really know what any of you wanted, so I kinda just bought whatever I thought you would look good in."  
Jaque says.  
"Oh, don't lie. I picked it all out."  
Jimin says.  
"Well I knew your sizes, and that's gotta count for something."  
Jaque protests.  
"There, there. You're still our friend."  
Ella says.  
"Anyhow, these are my old friends from science camp, Jane and Elizabeth."  
Aden explains, pointing to each girl.  
"Nice to meet you, I guess?"  
Julia asks.  
"She's so hot."  
Meesha whispers, referring to Jane.  
"Is he as hot as me?"  
Julia asks.  
"You know those five bucks I gave you earlier?"  
Meesha asks.  
"Yeah."  
She replies.  
"They're going in the pun jar."  
They say.  
Julia groans.  
"Can we go, uh, change out of our pyjamas?"  
Allysa asks.  
"Put on your new outfits!"  
Jaque calls as they all run off to their rooms to change.  
\---  
"What can we help you with?"  
Asks Allysa, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Well, you see, these people are after us because of our parents' fortune and they attacked us. We go away, but as you can see, there was a little bit of damage."  
"I'm no good with anything medical, and Wade can't operate a Band-Aid, but Smily is our doctor. She's supposed to me in the MedBay, but she has decided to come up and fool around."  
Aedan explains, indicating Smily, who is sitting on the counter, messing with Jennifer's hair.  
"Huh?"  
She asks, looking up from the braids she was making, much to the shorter girl's distaste. Aden rolls his eyes and Elizabeth says,  
"She's real cute."  
"If I didn't have a boyfriend, I would have said the same to you."  
Smily grins, winking.  
"You love him."  
Jennifer says, smacking Smily.  
"I'm straighter than a ruler."  
Lauryn says.  
"Healing him ain't gonna be an issue. Making him walk...well, that's gonna be a bit tricky. I don't know how long it'll take, or if it's even possible, but I can try."  
Smily says.  
"With your attention span, I wouldn't be surprised if there's was a giant statue of Godzilla out front before they're healed."  
Shelby mutters.  
Smily grabs a loaf of bread and hits her in the back of the head with it.  
"You wanna go?!"  
"Here and now!"  
Smily says, and the two girls start swearing at each other and punching each other and basically beating the shit out of each other.  
"Oi, not in here! Either sit your asses down or go do that outside, because we spent two hours making this shit!"  
Meesha yells, waving a wooden spoon in the air.  
"Shitshitshitshitshit."  
Julia mutters, running off, Ella following her, both remembering what happened on the vacation a few months ago.  
\---  
Flashback:  
Ella falls asleep on the couch, but is awoken by Julia setting off an airhorn near her head. Ella jumps up and chases Julia around the campsite, yelling that she's better run unless she wants to die. The rest of the girls sit inside, shocked, because of Ella's usual maturity. Lauryn watches from the platform on the roof and films the whole thing.   
"Run, run as fast as you can! Can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"  
She yells, laughing at the two. Eventually, Meesha opens the window and yells,   
"Julia Elizabeth Doiteain and Ella Joanne Welle, get your asses back in here before I whoop you both with this spoon!"  
\---  
"What's wrong, you two?"  
Jimin asks.  
"Be afraid, be very afraid."  
Ella mutters, exiting the kitchen without looking back.  
Jimin gives the rest of them a questioning look. The boys shrug, but the girls share a knowing smile.  
The two girls ignore their warning, and Meesha chases after them, waving the spoon in the air. Jennifer puts a bunch of popcorn in the popcorn machine Smily and Shelby bought and they eventually eat it as they watch the three of them run around.  
"Ummm..."  
Elizabeth says.  
"Well, looks like they're all crazy."  
Jane mutters.  
"I'm sorry, do you guys suffer from insanity?"  
Lizzie adds, looking at them.  
"Well, personally, I enjoy every minute of it."  
Smily and Shelby say at the exact same time.  
They look at each other and say,  
"Hey!"  
Also at the same time. They keep saying everything in sync until they start punching at each other again.   
"I will save the banana bread!"  
Jaque yells, grabbing the loaf and running off with it.  
"I'm gonna just..."  
Allysa says, backing out of the kitchen.  
"Eren, help me!"  
Shelby says.  
"Levi!"  
Smily yells.  
"Hey!"  
Alois says.  
"Well, help me, dummy. Was it not obvious?"  
Smily asks.  
Soon, it's Smily, Levi, and Alois against Jimin, Shelby, and Eren. Allysa and Jennifer stand in the doorway, just watching, while Aden and Wade sit on the couch, still trying to process what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter to write, hopefully it was interesting.  
> I dedicate this one to jaqueline03 for getting the banana bread the hell outta there. I also dedicate it to SoggyTofu for chasing those mischievous twins with a wooden spoon.  
> Much love, Smily


	17. A Really Short Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Depressionist broke out!"

NOVEMBER 29, 2016  
~•~  
"Depressionist broke out!"  
Jennifer yells, tripping down the stairs.  
"Well where is she?"  
Shelby asks, setting down her bag of chips hurriedly and walking towards the closet where they keep their suits with the shorter girl.  
"In City City."  
"Everyone else is in Country City, they won't be able to get here fast enough."  
"Looks like we have to do it ourselves."  
Jennifer sighs.  
"Okay..."  
Shelby trails off, looking at the horizon out a window.  
"Was it supposed to storm today?"  
"No, but that's a major sign of her presence."  
Jennifer says worriedly.  
"Hurry!"  
Shelby says. They run to the aquarium, having followed where the clouds seemed darkest.  
"Here!"  
Shelby yells, and they run into the aquarium. Then, over the loudspeakers, Centuries by Fall Out Boy plays.

"Come and get me!"  
Organic Depressionist's voice comes over the speaker.  
"Where are you?"  
"Think Jaws!"  
She laughs, and that's the last they hear of her voice. They sprint upstairs to the top of the larger tanks, on the roof, and there she stands, hands on her hips, grinning.  
"Looks like you found me!"  
"You bitch."  
Shelby says, and runs up the stairs, and Jennifer yells,  
"Wait!"  
"No, you wait."  
The Depressionist snaps, shooting Jennifer in the leg. Jennifer pulls out her phone and silently calls the rest of the group. They pick up, and hear The Depressionist laugh.  
"Shelby, oh, Shelby. We meet again. For the last time, obviously."  
"I'm going to kill you."  
Shelby says, and they fight, Shelby pulling out a Katana sword and slashing at her. She finally pins her against the wall that goes over the shark tank.   
"Well, is obvious that I'm going to die. I've made my peace with that. Have you?"  
She hisses. Then, Shelby stabs her through the heart.  
"See-you-in-hell."  
Amelia laughs, then she goes still. Jennifer crawls up the first two steps, but it's too late.  
"No, Shelby! Don't jump!"  
Jennifer yells. Shelby looks back, her eyes glazed over.  
"Shelby!"  
Comes Smily's voice from the other end of the phone, screaming.  
"Goodbye."  
Shelby says, jumping into the tank. The Sharks tear her apart.  
"No-o-o."  
Smily cries over the phone. Jennifer hangs up the call and dials 911 before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short chapter + the cliffhanger, but I promised Shelby is take her out because she didn't want to be in anymore. So, I have her a badass death. Also, goodbye Organic Depresso  
> Much love, Smily


	18. Eius Animam Ad Inferos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
> Smily inquires, slightly nervously.  
> "You just seem...different?"

December 1, 2016  
~•~  
Jennifer wakes up to bright lights, a blank ceiling, and a beeping noise.  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."  
Jimin chuckles tiredly from a chair next to the hospital bed she lays in.   
"How long was I out?"  
"About a day and a half. Smily drugged you when she took the bullet out."  
"Speak of the devil."  
Jennifer grins weakly as a sad-looking Smily enters the room.  
"You haven't turned up the morphine? Either you're crazy or stupid."  
Smily chuckles lowly.  
"Didn't notice. I'm sorry I couldn't save Shelby."  
"It's not your fault. She was dead, whether you were there or not. I'm more pissed that you called the ambulance. Do you know how hard it is for a sobbing teenage girl in pyjamas and fuzzy slippers to convince someone that they're a doctor?"  
"Pretty difficult, I'd imagine."  
Then, the rest of the group appears in the doorway.  
"Jennifer! You're alive!"  
Meesha says, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Oi, only two at a time. Maybe three of Levi is one of them."  
Smily snaps as all of them try to squeeze into the room. Julia, Meesha, and Levi enter the room and talk to her while Smily changes the bandaging on her leg. She cleans it with rubbing alcohol and Jennifer barely notices, due to the amount of morphine running through her body.  
"You also got a pretty nasty concussion."  
Julia says.  
"How?"  
Jennifer asks.  
"I guess you hit your head on the stairs."  
She shrugs.  
"I wanna see her!"  
Ella says.   
"It's not a zoo. You three have five minutes."  
Smily snaps.  
"Jimin, did I ever tell you how much I love you?"  
Jennifer asks, giggling.  
"I love you too."  
"And Julia, I love you too. And Meesha. And even short little Levi."  
Jennifer says pleasantly.  
"It's the morphine."  
Smily explains.  
"Whatever, this is hilarious."  
Meesha laughs.  
"Levi, keep an eye on them. I'm going to check on Wade and Aden. They got the flu."  
Smily says.  
She exits the room. Alois grabs her wrist and kisses her on the cheek.  
"Hey, slow down. It's okay to think about her."  
He says gently. Smily's eyes turn cold and she silently walks away.  
\---  
Smily passes Wade and Aden's room and sees them both asleep. She walks to her own room and lays down on the bed. She goes through all the photos of Shelby she has and cries.  
~  
"How's your head?"  
Allysa asks.  
"It's like a balloon..."  
Jennifer says, looking around with a huge smile on her face.  
"Okay."  
Allysa laughs.  
"If I poke your leg, will it hurt?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"Try it!"  
Jennifer giggles. Lauryn pokes her leg cautiously.  
"That tickled!"  
Jennifer laughs.  
The two of them leave, and Ella and Jaque stand by her bed.  
"Your hair is curly! Like fries. I'm hungry. I want to eat. Maybe your hair is barbecue sauce, Ella."  
She says to the two of them. Jaque replies,  
"If you touch my hair, I will shoot your other leg."  
"Do it! Pew, pew!"  
Jennifer grins, making a finger gun.  
"Is she okay?"  
Ella asks Jimin.  
"Smily said it was the morphine."  
The rest of the Pretty Boys visit, and mid-conversation with Eren, she falls asleep.  
"Well, I believe that concludes visiting hours."  
Jimin chuckles.  
\---  
Smily sits on the edge of the roof. She takes a deep breath, and a tear slips down her cheek. She calls Dean, and he picks up.  
"Hello?"  
He asks groggily.  
"It's Smily. My sister, Shelby, was killed two days ago. How do I deal with it?"  
"Don't try and bring her back. It'll get better. I don't know how to help you. And don't drink."  
"Too late for that."  
Smily replies, a bittersweet tone I her voice.  
"Kid, it's tough. And you're so young."  
"How do I summon a demon?"  
"You don't."  
"I need to see what I can get."  
"Absolutely not."  
"I'll jump off the roof I'm sitting on."  
"Wait, don't-"  
"I'm standing."  
"Smily, calm down."  
"3, 2-"  
"Fine, fine."  
"Thanks."  
He explains how, and she grins.  
"By the way, I can fly."  
She laughs, hanging up.  
"I can't believe they left, too."  
She sighs.  
\---  
Flashback:  
"Wade, Aedan?"  
She calls. She opens the door to their room, and sees it's bare.   
"They were sick!"  
She cries out. The room is now bare. Except an envelope on the mattress. Smily takes it and runs to the lounge. She hands it to Meesha, who's sitting next to Julia. They gather the rest of the group, except the unconscious Jennifer. Allysa opens the envelope and reads:  
"Dear girls and Meesha,  
We've left. We're sorry. Don't try and find us. This isn't a joke, we weren't kidnapped. We can't stay here. It's hard to stay with all the deaths. We're sure you understand. It's hard to leave it all behind. You all now own Sciency Labs. If you ever need anything, reach out to Star Labs in Central City. They'll help you. We're so sorry. We'll miss you.  
-Wade and Aedan.  
PS We might be in England but don't look for us."  
"Damn cowards."  
Smily and Jaque say in sync.  
"They left. They left us."  
Smily snaps.  
"Calm down. It's what they wanted."  
Allysa says soothingly.  
"No, I agree with her. They basically abandoned us because they're too weak to deal with everything."  
Jaque nods.  
Smily punches the wall.  
"I need to take a break."  
She mutters, walking out. Alois tries to grab her arm, but she shoves his hand away.  
\---  
Smily stands at the crossroads, and waits for someone to appear. She closes her eyes and breathes in the cool air.  
"Hello."  
A voice sounds. She opens her eyes and sees a man in a black suit.   
"What's your name?"  
"Crowley. And you're Emily?"  
"Smily is what I prefer."  
She replies.  
"What can I help you with?"  
"I want to make the pain stop."  
She replies, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Do demons feel pain?"  
"No."  
"Then make me a demon."  
"You're an interesting one."  
He chuckles. There's a sound like wings flapping, and a blonde man appears, a smirk on his face.  
"What if I could do you one better?"  
He asks.  
"What does that mean?"  
Smily asks, intrigued.  
"Well, one, you won't have to kiss me. And two, how does Knight of Hell sound?"  
"Will I feel emotion?"  
"You don't want your sister back?"  
He asks.  
"No. That's wrong. There's a cycle. A time to live, a time to die. I will not break that cycle."  
She says coldly.  
"You won't feel. I promise."  
"What's your name, by the way?"  
"Lucifer."  
"And I suppose you're here because you want to use me to get at the Winchesters?"  
"Oh, hell yeah."  
He chuckles.  
"Okay. I'll take the deal."  
She grins grimly. There's a flash of light, then she feels different. Or rather, doesn't feel at all.  
"Thank you."  
She sighs, and the two men leave. She starts home.  
\---  
"Where's Smily?"  
Ella asks.  
"Don't know. I haven't seen her since she stormed out."  
Jaque shrugs. Meesha leans on Jaque's shoulder, frowning.  
"Hey, guys."  
Comes Smily's voice.   
"Where in the hell have you been?"  
Alois snaps. Smily laughs.  
"It doesn't matter. I'm better now."  
She smiles.  
"Okay. Good."  
Julia nods, a little wary of her.  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
Allysa asks, eyebrows furrowed.  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
Smily inquires, slightly nervously.  
"You just seem...different?"  
Lauryn offers. Smily shrugs.  
"What is it?"  
Ella asks.  
"Nothing."  
Smily shakes her head.  
"Sam, Dean, test her."  
Levi says, and the two men throw holy water on her. She hisses lightly.  
"Knew it."  
Sam says, starting an exorcism. Dean forces her into a chair and says,  
"You have some explaining to do."  
"Wait, what's going on?"  
Ella asks.  
"She's possessed by a demon."  
Dean says.  
"Like from hell?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"No, from Memphis."  
Dean replies sarcastically.  
"Dean, it's not working."  
Sam says.  
"Why'd y'all call the ghostbusters?"  
Smily asks.  
"Because you called them first and Dean knew you were going to pull something stupid."  
Allysa suggests. Smily rolls her eyes, and asks,  
"Can I get something to eat?"  
"Not a chance in hell."  
Sam growls. Smily laughs.  
"Stop it with the hell! It's too funny."  
She laughs.  
"She's right. You've gotta stop unless you want to put money in the pun jar."  
Eren agrees.  
"We're going to be here a while, clearly. You guys should go to bed or something."  
Sam says. They all go to their rooms, except Alois.  
\---  
"I didn't want to bring her back, and I was weak, so I made the pain go away. I'm stronger now."  
Smily says.  
"So you became a demon?!"  
Alois spits.  
"You act like you're perfect, Alois!"  
Smily yells back.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
He yells.  
"It means that you have made so many mistakes that I'm not surprised you went to hell!"  
Smily snaps. They both freeze.  
"Well maybe you're the biggest mistake I've made so far."  
He hisses.  
"You wanted the wrong person dead! You can't even get revenge right!"  
She laughs.  
"Don't you dare being that up."  
"Why? Because you're ashamed you let your brother die? Because you lost your chance at revenge? It was those demon triplets, by the way."  
"And you couldn't save your sister! You couldn't save Claude!"  
He yells at her.  
"And you wonder why people hate you! You're awful!"  
She screams.  
"And you wonder why those boys left."  
He chuckles.  
"That wasn't my fault! They left because they were too weak to deal with their losses!"  
"Just. Like. You."  
He growls lowly.  
"You are a waste of life, Alois. I can't believe I fell for you."  
She shakes her head.  
"Likewise."  
He snaps, and walks out of the room, slamming the door. She leans her head against the chair, and yells,  
"You always have to have the last word, Trancy!"  
She trashes the cell, and then sits down in the middle of the Devil's trap.  
~  
Alois cries as he sits in his bunk, Levi and Eren trying to figure out what's wrong with him.  
~  
Meesha, Julia, Jaque, Allysa, and Ella all look at each other in shock.  
"That was intense."  
Jaque says.  
"That's not going to end well."  
Ella agrees.  
"Let's go tell Jennifer and Lauryn."  
Julia suggests.  
"Yeah. Jennifer should probably know about Smily anyway."  
Meesha agrees grimly.  
"I can't believe they'd fight like that. They were always so sweet to each other."  
Allysa sighs. They all explain it to Jennifer, Jimin, and Lauryn when they get to the small hospital room.  
"That's heavy."  
Jimin says. The other two nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it focused on Smily so much. And what'd you think of that little bit of angst at the end?  
> Comment your predictions. Is this the end of aloisly? What will happen to Wade and Aden?  
> Much love, Smily


	19. It's The End

January 1, 2017  
The music is for the very end of the chapter where I do the credits.  
~•~  
"Stop right there."  
Jimin says, quivering slightly as the brunette girl stalks toward him, knife out and eyes black. She walks straight towards the costume room. She locks the door and stuffs all the outfits into a bag.  
~  
"Where's Smily?!"  
Ella asks, worried.  
"I don't know, she walked into the costume room."  
Jimin replies.  
"What?"  
Jennifer asks.  
"She walked past you?"  
Lauryn asks.  
"And you did nothing about her?!"  
Jaque cries.   
"I nearly shit myself, so no. She was incredibly pissed after being cooped up for a month."   
Jimin snaps.  
"We have to find her."  
Julia says.  
"Yeah. But first, let's check on Alois."  
Meesha says.  
"I'm going to go ask Sam and Dean what to do."  
Allysa says, rushing off towards their room.  
"What's wrong?"  
Sam's asks, seeing the expression on the girl's face.   
"Smily-escaped."  
She pants.  
"Dean."  
He says to his brother, who's already grabbing holy water and a salt gun.  
~  
"What the hell's going on?"  
Eren asks as Jennifer runs into his and Levi's room.  
"Smily-wow, it's clean in here."  
"What happened?"  
Eren asks again.  
"Smily escaped."  
The shorter of the two says. Levi runs out of the bathroom, and asks,  
"What?"  
"Smily escaped."  
Eren relays to his boyfriend.  
"Smily escaped?"  
Alois asks from his bunk.  
"Why is everyone so doubtful that she did?!"  
Jennifer cries.  
~  
"Smily?"  
Julia calls, walking around the halls, Meesha next to her.  
"Smily, we don't want to fight! Just come out!"  
Meesha calls, hope in their voice.  
Lauryn says, catching up with them.  
"If I was a demon, and I was settling scores, who would I go for next?"  
Jaque asks. Ella walks up to them, and Jaque asks her where she thinks Smily will go.  
"To Alois."  
Ella says, after thinking for a minute.  
"Then let's wait for her."  
Lauryn suggests.  
"I don't want to hurt her."  
Julia says.  
"And there's no evidence that she's even still here. Or that she killed somone."  
Meesha adds.  
\---  
"Draw one there."  
Sam points to a wall. Allysa shakes the can of spray paint and makes a Devil's trap on the floor, then covers it with the carpet.   
"Shit."  
Jennifer mutters, noticing the red paint now covering her hands.  
"Hurry up. We don't know when she'll be back."  
Jimin says, pacing nervously.  
"Calm down, kid. It's going to be fine."  
Dean tells him.  
"Yeah. The only one of us who should be scared is Alois."  
Eren points out.  
"Thanks."  
The blonde says sarcastically.  
"Sorry."  
Eren says sheepishly.  
"Jimin is out searching for her, but he's found nothing so far."  
Alois says.  
"Maybe she's already gone."  
Levi suggests.  
"I don't think she could pack that fast. She's kind of scatterbrained."  
Allysa chuckles.  
"Hey, that's rude."  
Smily says from down the hall, trapped in a, well, trap.  
"Run."  
Levi says, sprinting.  
"I don't want to kill. Just to talk to Alois."  
She says, putting her hands in the air.  
"Fine."  
Alois says. Smily clears her throat, indicating the red trap currently holding her.  
"Hell no."  
Dean says. Smily laughs. Alois rolls his eyes and scratches the paint off, breaking the circle.  
"Listen, demon-"  
Dean starts.  
"I have a name."  
Smily snaps.  
"Smily. If you try anything, I'll kill you."  
"Got it, squirrel."  
She says, rolling her eyes.  
\---  
They stand on the roof, watching the sun dive below the horizon and the moon make its appearance.  
"So, what's up?"  
Alois asks.   
"I wanted to tell you my evil plan."  
Smily chuckles.  
"That's it?"  
"Unless you have something you need to say."  
"I do, but I'll wait. It's worth waiting for you."  
Smily grins and says,  
"I discovered that our powers will make us live forever. It's a special kind of radiation, and anyone who has been in Sciency Labs for more than 24 hours will live forever."  
"And your evil plan is..?"  
"To remove our powers. Permanently. I'm evil, Jaque's evil, Shelby was evil. I can feel it in their souls. I can sort of feel...everything. Anyhow, I'm taking the powers, and then I'm leaving."  
"Where?"  
"Anywhere."  
Smily replies, looking out into the horizon.  
"I, uh, wanted to give you this."  
Alois says, handing her a silver ring with a stone the colour of his eyes. She slides it on her middle finger and he says,  
"I'm going to hell. To see what I can do in this world. I don't really have a plan, and you were kind of my centre, so I'm going to find something."  
They stare at each other in silence. Then, Smily kisses his cheek. She wraps her arms around him and whispers,  
"Fall in love with someone else, please. For me. Someone better than me. Live your life."  
A tear slides down her face, and his as he lets her go.  
"Goodbye, Alois. I'm going to miss you."  
"I'm going to miss you, too, Emily."  
"I love you."  
She smiles.  
"I love you too."  
He replies, more tears fall from both of them, and she puts on a black jacket, and walks downstairs, using the tower to reverse its effects, then destroying it. She runs away, as Alois watches from the roof. The skies seem to cry with them as it starts pouring.  
\---  
"I can't use fire!"  
Julia cries. Alois walks in, and explains what Smily did and discovered. Levi slams his fist on the wall, and yells,  
"Damn it! You let her go free?!"  
The blonde nods.   
"Why?! She's going to kill us all!"  
Lauryn asks.   
"She's not coming back."  
Alois says stiffly, still lightly crying.  
"How do you know?! Damn it! You needed to tell us!"  
Dean yells at him.  
"Can everyone just stop yelling?!"  
Allysa screams. They all stare at her and get quiet.  
"Look, in leaving. I'm going to New York. If any of you want to join me, come along."  
Allysa snaps, going upstairs.  
"I'll go."  
Jennifer volunteers.  
"Jimin, you coming?"  
She asks, only to see her boyfriend passed out on the floor. His eyes flutter open, and he asks,  
"Where the hell am I?! Who are you?! Why am I here?!"  
And backs away from her.  
"Stop playing. Are you coming to New York or not?"  
Jennifer huffs in annoyance.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
He cries.  
"You seriously don't remember the last year?"  
"No! I remember a voice calling to me, then I woke up just now, right?!"  
"No. No, no, no. This can't be happening."  
Jennifer mutters.  
"Please take me home!"  
He yells.  
"Oi, can't you see she's upset?! Show her some sympathy!"  
Jaque snaps at him.  
"What?! You kidnapped me!"  
"Fine. Call him in a flight. He's going home. If you tell anyone, we'll kill you."  
Jennifer says coldly.  
"I-I understand. I just want to go home."  
He sighs, shivering. Ella places a hand on Jennifer's back and they go and sit down on the couch as a severely pissed Jaque (which is never good) ushers Jimin to their private plane.  
\---  
"Eren!"  
Allysa screams. The boy cries out as he fades into a mirage.   
"Eren!"  
Levi screams. He grabs his boyfriend's hand and fades away, too.  
"Alois!"  
Jaque says, eyes wide. She sprints to his room and sees him fading away.  
"If you ever see her again, tell her she was the best it got."  
He says, and then he's gone.  
"Why is everybody leaving?!"  
Ella cries. The entire group breaks down, sobbing.  
\---  
"I'm going to Paris."  
Julia says to Meesha as they finish saying their goodbyes to the Labs, along with Allysa and Jennifer.  
"I'm coming with."  
Meesha says.  
"Count me in."  
Ella grins.  
"I'll come, too."  
Lauryn adds.  
"I think I'll go to California for a while, then join them in New York."  
Jaque says.  
"We'll only be in Paris for a little while. Sort of like a six month vacation. We'll join you in New York after that."  
Lauryn promises.  
"I'll see you guys around."  
Jaque says, getting into her car, and driving off.  
\---  
"Are you guys ready?"  
Ella asks, getting in the cockpit of their other plane.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
Julia replies.  
"I'm going to miss everyone. And this place."  
Meesha says.  
"Yeah, so many good things happened here."  
Lauryn agrees.  
\---  
Flashbacks galore:  
Shelby laughs and fist-bumps Smily. But then, there's a flash of light. When the light fades, there's only one person standing there. And she looks like a mix between Shelby and Smily.   
"What the fuck?!"   
The girl says.   
"Look, Shelby and Smily have merged!"  
"The Ultra Twins are a go."  
"Shelby, shut up!"  
"No, you shut up!"  
"I can't, we have the same mouth!"  
The rest of the team stares at the sight before them, trying not to laugh.   
"This isn't funny!"  
"Can someone help us?!"  
Then, the Ultra Twin jumps. She stays airborne, and flies a few laps around the area they're in. She turns invisible, and taps Wade on the shoulder, then flies back up again and does the same thing to Aden. There's laughter, and then the Ultra Twin ties the two boys' shoelaces together so one can't move without the other.  
"You two are going to stay like that until you explain how to separate."  
"Just imagine yourself as an individual person, and do it on the ground."  
The Ultra Twin lands, and closes her eyes. She turns back into Shelby and Smily.   
"That."  
"Was."  
"Awesome!"  
The rest of them giggle at the two boys trying to untie themselves. Allysa holds up her hands in a frame and asks, "Does anyone ship it?"  
They finally untie themselves and Aedan says,   
"Now that wasn't necessary."  
"But it was hella fun."  
Shelby replies.   
Jaque notices a fly flying around the room. She quickly takes her hair down and shoots the rubber band at it, killing it.  
"Looks like Jaque has the improved eyesight, Royal Cupid is a go."  
Wade says excitedly. Then, two wings suddenly appear out of Allysa's back.  
"This shirt is brand new!"  
She huffs in annoyance.  
"Aden, Allysa has her wings!"   
Then, Lauryn sneezes, and shoots up into the roof before falling down.  
"That really freaking hurt!"  
"Uh, I think that what superhuman..."  
Meesha says.  
"Jumping Bean is a go."  
Aden nods. Wade suddenly goes flying across the room, and they all snicker.  
"I assume that was you?"  
Aden says, pointing to Ella.   
"Yep!"  
She grins.  
"The Wave is a go."  
Wade groans as he rejoins them. Then, Aden yells,   
"Annabeth is awesome! I love Harry Potter! Go Patriots!"  
And faints, and not daintily. Jennifer and the rest laugh loudly.   
"FanGirl is a go."  
Wade says, smiling. Julia and Meesha hip check. The blonde bursts into flames and yells,   
"I'm burning! I'm burning! Wait, it doesn't hurt."  
"Fire is a go!"  
Wade whoops.  
Meesha is then standing on a pile of snow, and yells,   
"What the fuck?! Last I checked I wasn't Elsa!"  
"Ice is a go! It worked!"  
He laughs. Aden groans and sits up slowly.  
\---  
Another one:  
"Friends! Wake up!"  
Moth Girl calls, flying over them and shaking them. They all groggily awake, and immediately start looking around with blank stares and hopeless expressions.  
"Don't let her take your hope! Don't let her touch your souls! She is taking away everything that keeps us tied together, and we are family, so that will not happen."  
Moth Girl says. The girls look at her, something clearing in their eyes.   
"Fight! Fight the darkness! There is light. We are a family! We are not just friends. We are a single unit, held together by love and a bond that cannot, and will not be broken! So get up and fight! Now! Fight! Fight for family!"  
"I will fight for my sister!"  
The Ultra Twin yells.  
"I will fight for this family, and Min Yoongi!"  
"I will fight for the people closest to me!"  
"I will fight for what I have found in this family!"  
"I will fight for this world's hope!"  
"I will fight for everything I have been given!"  
"I will fight for money! And you guys, because I love y'all!"  
The Ultra Twin separates, but each girl still maintains the qualities of the Twin.  
"T!"  
From Smily.  
"A!"  
From Jennifer.  
"C!"  
From Julia.  
"C!"  
From Shelby.  
"C!"  
From Allysa.  
"L!"  
From Lauryn.  
"L!"  
From Ella.  
"G!"  
From Meesha.  
"P!"  
From Jaque.  
They all like up and charge Depresso, a golden aura surrounding them as they hit her.  
\---  
Yet another:  
"Jennifer, you're first!"  
Smily yells.  
They all whoop and cheer as she uses her powers to make Dean fangirl over Dr.Sexy, wrestling, pie, Castiel, and Batman.  
They start stomping and clapping as she finishes and Moth Girl goes up.  
She takes out more of the dummies and shows off her flight skills, flipping and spinning.   
When she's done, they start actually singing We Will Rock You. Fire and Ice go up, and they spar. Julia kicks and punches waves of fire at Meesha like a pro firebender (whaddup Avatar reference). Meesha responds with shards of ice hurled at Julia's face, and slides around the room on ice slides.  
When they finish, it's Jaque's turn. She gets three pennies, flips them into the air, and shoots a hole through each one of them. Then, she shoots three dummies in the heart without looking.  
It's Lauryn's turn next, and she grabs two guns. She leaps off every wall and flips around, all while nailing dummies with deadly accuracy. She also jumps off the ceiling, which leads to her flipping and spinning like and Olympic diver.  
Wave goes next, and she makes herself a circle of dummies, which she flings backwards with a single blast. Most of the dummies vaporise because of how hard they hit the wall, but there are some heads and hands left.  
Finally, the Ultra Twins go. They give Sam and Dean fruit to throw, then combine. They grab a sword, turn invisible, and start slicing fruit like it's Fruit Ninja in real life.   
Then all the girls go in the middle and destroy one dummy each in their own way, while still singing, stomping, and clapping. Yeah, they're badasses.  
\---  
They fly off, heroes. But then, there's some strange music, and everything goes dark.  
~  
Jaque hears music, the her car goes flying off the highway and crashes through the barrier, but she's long gone before that, everything black.  
~  
Allysa and Jennifer peruse the selection of slushie flavours, then Celtic music hits their ears and they can only see darkness.  
~   
Shelby sits up, brushing her legs off.   
"I was dead!"  
She screams, and she notices the river and headstone next to her.   
"What the hell?!"  
She says. Then, for the second time in her life, everything goes dark.  
~   
Smily kills then last guard, then grabs the key. She unlocks the door and walks into a room filled with gold.  
"Who knew this castle would be worth my time? Oh, wait, I did!"  
She grins, and then everything goes black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Written and directed and blah blah blah by: Smily  
> Starring:  
> @smily553 as Smily
> 
> -princejongin as Jennifer  
> Iggy_Brows334 as Julia  
> Shelby as Shelby  
> jnobeza as Allysa  
> lh08112003 as Lauryn  
> Ella as Ella  
> SoggyTofu as Meesha  
> jaqueline03 as Jaque
> 
> Guest stars:  
> Wade as Wade  
> Aedan as Aedan  
> ignore-me-please as Organic Depressionist aka Amelia
> 
> Apps used for the outfits:  
> Polyvore for the clothes  
> Photogrid for putting them together  
> Fontcandy for the words
> 
> Fandoms involved:  
> Arrow (when Oliver and them were in the park and with where Smily ends up)  
> Star Labs is from The Flash  
> Eren and Levi from Attack on Titan  
> Alois and Claude from Black Butler II  
> Sam, Dean, and Cas from Supernatural  
> Jane and Elizabeth are a reference to Pride, Prejudice, and Zombies  
> Jimin from BTS
> 
> Thank you so much for supporting me in writing this and reading it and liking it.   
> I have had a blast writing this, and I really look forward to the sequel. Yes, the sequel is coming soon, but the idea is very good I'd say, and it has all of us fantastic people in it.  
> I'm going to miss this crazy ass ride that is this superhero book. By the way, if you're wondering, this entire book is dedicated to jnobeza for inspiring it by tying her jacket around her neck and pretending to be a superhero. I also kind of dedicate it to the rest of the group, but it definitely goes to Butterfly.  
> Much love and see you in the next book, Smily


End file.
